


Nibi

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, M/M, More tags later, Naruto is his mommas son, Naruto is the nibi jinchuuriki, Pyromania, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Tobirama Senju is done, long hair Naruto, naruto can see ghosts, pyromaniac Naruto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Todo Uchiha tem um pouco de piromaníaco, Madara Uchiha não seria diferente.Entre a escolha de escravizar uma raposa com caudas capazes de nivelar montanhas ou um gato gigante que solta fogo, ele se viu com uma escolha difícil.Onde Madara usa Nibi ao invés da Kyuubi na luta contra Hashirama, levando Matatabi a ser a bijuu escolhida a ser selada em Mito Uzumaki. Muitos anos depois Naruto Uzumaki tem um gato gigante, piromaníaco, necromante e com instinto materno selado em sua barriga.Dizem que se é preciso uma vila para criar uma criança. Naruto tem um bando de fantasmas que precisam de terapia, um ANBU com TEPT que sabe manipular uma ordem de distanciamento, um professor de academia que poderia dominar o mundo  e um gato gigante que solta fogo e gosta de controlar os mortos.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Sakumo & Uzumaki Naruto, Nohara Rin & Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Izuna & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto & Matatabi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	1. Onde Hiruzen sanciona o abandonamento de crianças

Tobirama Senju não estava nada impressionado com Saru no momento.

De certo modo, do ponto de vista administrativo, ele entendia que a situação em questão não era fácil: uma vila em chamas, literais e políticas, após um grande ataque, Yondaime morto, um conselho cívil querendo sangue e ainda sob risco de ataques de outros vilas durante o momento de fraqueza.

Navegar no meio dessa bagunça não seria fácil, mas Tobirama achou que havia o ensinado melhor. Aquilo ia contra a própria natureza ao qual a vila havia sido criada. A função da vila era cuidar das suas crianças, abandonamento sancionado de uma delas com certeza não era incluso nisso.

Com os clãs bloqueados de adotar a criança, o pedido de Danzou negado (ao menos uma coisa certa nessa bagunça), mais uma ordem de distanciamento e mordaça de todos que haviam sido amigos dos pais dele em ordem de proteção de identidade, o pequeno Uzumaki estava em uma situação difícil.

Com Tsunade vagando pelo mundo porque Saru era fraco demais para dar um ultimato e o padrinho da criança sendo enviado para fora da vila até ordem contrária, a criança seria jogada aos cães no orfanato. Um Uzumaki, descendente de Mito, filho de um hokage.

Sarutobi era estúpido? Depois da reunião do conselho havia ficado bem claro o quanto isso seria uma má ideia. O segredo sobre a identidade do novo jinchuuriki havia sido vazada (Danzou, em mais uma de suas maquinações) e com a vila quase tendo sido completamente levada as cinzas, eles procuravam alguém a quem culpar. A proibição da divulgação não ajudaria em muito além de fermentar o ódio, só porque eles não poderiam falar sobre isso abertamente, não os impedia de destratar o garoto.

Observando a mulher ruiva tentando atacar Sarutobi (e passando através dele sem sucesso), ele não conseguia acreditar que seu aluno cairia naquela armadilha política. Em todos esses anos em que permaneceu naquele plano vigiando Sarutobi, ele ficou mais e mais perplexo vendo como seus alunos estavam jogando seus ensinamentos pela janela. Anija havia feito o certo em ter passado pelo outro lado, pelo menos não teria que ver o estado em que a vila que tanto amava havia chegado.

Por cima do ombro do seu antigo aluno (e no momento decepção), ele observou a criança. Apenas 14 dias de vida e com um peso político imenso nas costas. Yondaime havia tido fé demais nas pessoas da vila, e aquela criança pagaria por isso.

Enquanto o observava, os olhos se abriram no rosto minúsculo. De cores diferentes, como do Bijuu que agora ele carregava dentro dele. Franziu o cenho quando esses olhos heterocromáticos miraram em sua presença, fixamente, só se desviando quando a mulher ruiva, Kushina Uzumaki, se aproximou novamente, ainda xingando Sarutobi, o rosto em puro estresse com a situação do filho. Em alguns momentos ele seria levado ao orfanato, removido dos cuidados do clã Sarutobi onde havia estado até então, a mãe tentava consolar o filho, sabendo que o que estava por vir não seria fácil.

Tobirama observou uma mão pequena se erguer, se movendo, tentando pegar um chumaço do cabelo vermelho de onde estava nos braços de Sarutobi, olhos no rosto da mãe morta que conversava com ele.

Nibi, Bakeneko, também conhecido como o gato fantasma.

Nove meses em contato com o bijuu necromante, e logo em seguida tendo ele selado em seu corpo ainda em desenvolvimento, havia tido, ao que parecia, um efeito inesperado.

Mais tarde naquela noite, em um quarto escuro e separado das outras crianças no orfanato,um grupo de fantasmas observava sem nada poder fazer enquanto o pequeno Uzumaki era ignorado pelos cuidadores. Tobirama, tendo vivido sua infância em um período de guerra com dois irmãos mais novos, conhecia infelizmente o som de uma criança chorando de fome. 

Mais e mais fantasmas apareciam, alguns curiosos com a notícia se espalhando, outros olhando ansiosos para a porta, esperando alguém finalmente aparecer. Tobirama sabia que ninguém viria, infelizmente era o que esperava que aconteceria. 

Kushina Uzumaki, com uma expressão devastada, tentava acalmar o filho enquanto murmurava juras de morte contra várias pessoas tão criativas que ficaria impressionado, se a situação fosse outra. Conforto, no momento, era a única coisa que ela poderia oferecer.

Nesse momento ele percebeu que o pequeno Uzumaki os ver seria uma sorte. Se os vivos iriam ignorar quem no momento estava mantendo todos eles seguros por medo e ignorância, os mortos teriam que servir.

Dizem que se é preciso uma vila para criar uma criança, por sorte, para o pequeno Uzumaki, não precisa ser de pessoas vivas. 


	2. Kakashi Hatake segue ordens, exceto quando elas são estúpidas

Kushina observava seu filho brincando com fogo na floresta atrás do orfanato.

Uma parte dela queria ressuscitar Izuna para matá-lo de novo por ter ensinado _Katon_ para uma criança de 4 anos. Não importava o argumento dele de que Uchihas aprendiam nessa idade, todo mundo sabia que aquele clã era um clã de piromaníacos, nem doce Mikoto havia escapado. E considerando que quando Izuna era vivo crianças morriam na guerra antes dos 10 anos, ele não era uma boa influência para seu bebê.

Nidaime concordava com ela, mas Kushina não tinha certeza do quanto isso servia, considerando que ele estava tentando ensinar jutsus ainda mais destruidores para compensar isso.

Naruto, um típico Uzumaki, rápido havia percebido que a forma mais rápida de aprender as coisas seria atiçar a rivalidade entre Senju e Uchiha, o que havia culminado em uma criança de quatro anos com tendências a causar destruição saber o jutsu clone das sombras e um arsenal de jutsus de fogo preocupante.

Com um gato gigante que solta fogo selado nele, o gene de cientista maluco do pai (e outro como 'mais melhor amigo', também conhecido como Tobirama Senju, o ladrão de filhos), a criatividade para selos de um Uzumaki, seu bebê havia se tornado um incendiário.

Kushina ficava dividida entre a preocupação e o orgulho, a amizade com Mikoto realmente havia tido influência nela. E Naruto ficava tão fofo rindo daquela forma maníaca enquanto colocava fogo em um área profunda da floresta.

"Oka-chan, olha! É azul!"

"É lindo, Naru-chan."

Izuna parecia terrivelmente satisfeito enquanto Nidaime tentava parecer indiferente. Naruto não mostrava muito entusiasmo em _suiton_ , mesmo que fosse uma boa ideia aprender para apagar alguns incêndios que ele causava. Alguns fantasmas de Senjus bateram palmas, tentando ser suportivos apesar das tendências piromaníacas do pequeno. Os poucos Uchihas ao redor admiravam o fogo com olhares maniacos.

 _Uchihas_.

Kushina olhou o fogo azul destruindo uma árvore até as cinzas, apenas aliviada que eles estavam bem longe da vila e ninguém estava vendo isso, ou Naruto seria arrastado de novo para T&I para verificar o selo e a influência do biju. Aquela não havia sido um passeio que nenhum deles queria que Naruto repetisse e logo ele havia aprendido a não conversar com eles enquanto havia alguém por perto. Por sorte Inoichi e Ibiki haviam seguido a ordem do conselho sem muita vontade, Naruto havia passado mais de quatro horas brincando no subsolo com ANBUs e o pessoal do departamento de tortura do que realmente passando por uma avaliação.

Isso era bom, porque ela teria dado um jeito de voltar a vida com _edo tensei_ do Nidaime e removido os intestinos deles pela boca se eles tivessem machucado seu filho.

Ela já tinha uma lista longa para isso, os três velhos do conselho estavam no topo.

A única coisa boa é que Naruto logo havia se tornado um ótimo sensor depois disso. Já não bastava tanta gente pensar que Naruto era o próprio biju, porque pessoas são estúpidas assim.

Se eles soubessem o quanto ele conversava com Matatabi ele seria trancado em uma sala com mais selos do que se podia imaginar, então todo cuidado era pouco.

De repente um fantasma Yamanaka correu para dentro da clareira, interrompendo as palmas e discussões Senju e Uchiha.

"O clone desapareceu! A guarda ANBU está vindo nessa direção!"

Kushina tentou se esconder enquanto os fantasmas começaram a correr ao redor como baratas, pulando para os arbustos e tentando apagar o fogo.

Até lembrarem que não podiam ser vistos ou apagar nada, estavam todos mortos.

Nidaime os olhou nada impressionado com isso. Algo que fazia com frequência.

Kushina se segurou para não mostrar a língua para o excelentíssimo segundo hokage.

"Estou cercado de idiotas. Naruto, apague o fogo."

Com um bico, ele obedeceu de forma relutante.

Um grupo conhecido de ANBU saltou das árvores e Kushina sorriu ao reconhecer a máscara de Hound. Pelo menos era o grupo de Kakashi dessa vez.

A guarda ANBU era rotatória. Na maioria das vezes eles apenas ficavam de longe, sempre observando, nunca interferindo se não houvesse perigo eminente. Tentativas de assassinato haviam sido comuns nos primeiros meses, mas depois de várias pessoas serem levantadas para o departamento de tortura e interrogação, elas haviam parado.

Infelizmente havia outras formas de abuso que não se classificavam no que os ANBU precisavam intervir.

Kushina odiava isso.

Ela contava nos dedos e guardava na memória os únicos que iam além do caminho para ajudar seu filho. Ela conseguia reconhecer alguns deles, os que iam contra ordens e se deixavam serem vistos apenas para ouvir Naruto tagarelar, para ele não se sentir sozinho entre os vivos.

O ANBU com a máscara de Hound saltou da árvore, parecendo tranquilo apesar de Naruto ter feito eles rodarem em círculos a manhã toda seguindo clones.

Ele olhou a destruição da floresta ao redor.

"Muito bom, pup."

Um outro ANBU, com máscara de corvo, assobiou de forma apreciativa. Ela sabia que devia ser um Uchiha só por isso.

Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha com o elogio, vibrando no lugar enquanto o ANBU tentava limpar seu rosto da fuligem. Kushina observou a cena, seu coração aquecido, mas também se partido mais uma vez. Quantas vezes ela não havia imaginado essa exata cena desde que havia descoberto a gravidez?

Minato sempre havia amado Kakashi como um filho e com o tempo ela também, vendo ele se matando em missões depois da morte da Rin havia sido terrível, agora era ainda muito pior. Agora ela não podia dar um tabefe nele ou o arrastar para o apartamento deles, o obrigar a ficar no hospital ou o lembrar que ele ainda tinha uma família.

Kushina podia apenas observar enquanto aquela vila tentava destruir a única família que ainda restava a ela. Ela sabia que a ordem de mordaça e distanciamento seria o que acabaria empurrando Kakashi precipício abaixo, ela tinha certeza que era aquilo que mataria Kakashi.

Ela devia saber que ele daria um jeito de passar ao redor da ordem. Quando ele não se encontrava na rotatória de guarda ANBU do jinchuuriki, entre missões ele sempre deixava lembranças no quarto do orfanato, coisas que ninguém mais daria ao jinchuuriki do Nibi. Mais de um vez algum Ninken dele havia surgido do nada para checar Naruto e se Kakashi estava na vila, eles sempre conseguiam sentir ele por perto durante a noite. Quando Naruto era menor, a guarda ANBU de Kakashi trocava mais as fraldas do seu filho do que os cuidadores do orfanato, que tinham a tendência de 'esquecer' disso às vezes.

Era triste como a única razão de Naruto ter tido algum contato físico positivo nos primeiros anos de vida era por meio dos ninjas com mais sangue entre as mãos da vila.

"Hatakes vivem pela matilha." Nidaime comentou, a expressão indecifrável enquanto observava o ANBU pegar Naruto nos braços e começarem o retorno para o orfanato. Bem devagar, ele podia observar. "Eles sempre foram assim."

Kushina ficava feliz por isso. Eles precisavam um do outro.

Juntos eles ficariam bem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi ignorando as ordens do hokage como pode, enquanto a guarda ANBU vira a cara e finge que não está vendo isso. 
> 
> Sobre a viagem no T&I, o pessoal do orfanato se assustou com Naruto falando sozinho e aprendendo coisas que não deveria, então isso caiu nos ouvidos do conselho que achavam que o Nibi estava influenciando ele. Inoichi, que foi amigo do Minato e da Kushina, claro que não iria interrogar uma criança de 4 anos. Naruto teve uma ótima tarde brincando com assassinos e aprendendo sobre flores e como torturar alguém (Anko, não).
> 
> O ANBU da máscara de corvo é o Shisui. De olho nele, ele será muito importante :) 
> 
> E sim, Izuna está aqui, ele terá um capítulo pela visão dele também, claro. Ele é uma terrível influência e muito orgulhoso disso. 


	3. Izuna Uchiha e como exercer a coparentalidade de um jinchuuriki

Se alguém perguntasse Izuna como ele foi parar naquela situação ele não saberia explicar.

O que aconteceu foi mais ou menos isso: Izuna morreu. Foi bem anti-climático, embora ele nunca fosse admitir isso. Abrir os olhos como um imprint de chakra, um fantasma, havia sido uma surpresa. Ele ficou ao redor seu Anija, vendo o fim dos conflitos, a formação da vila e tudo ir água abaixo na vida de Madara.

Eis o que Izuna achava dessa situação: Madara teria tido uma chance, se tivesse sido hokage. Ele havia ajudado a criar aquela vila, mas nunca havia sido aceito nela. Em um lugar onde Senjus ganhavam a frente, era óbvio que não teria espaço para Uchihas. Seu irmão sabia disso, ele sabia que no momento em que Hashirama morresse e Tobirama assumisse seria o fim do seu clã. Tobirama nunca havia aceitado Uchihas totalmente, algo mútuo se podia falar. Não havia confiança entre eles, com Madara nunca esquecendo que Tobirama havia sido a causa da morte de Izuna, Tobirama sempre carregando a imagem de Itama e Kawarama, os irmãos que havia ajudado a criar, como mártires da guerra.

Quando ele levou essa questão ao clã, que eles deveriam ir embora da vila, a ideia não foi muito bem aceita. O clã também não aceitava mais Madara. Não havia muito o que ele fazer então, escorraçado pela vila e pelo clã, sem família, sem Izuna. A queda de Madara foi algo que viu em primeira mão, acompanhou cada detalhe.

Izuna estava lá quando ele morreu na luta contra Hashirama. Ele sabia sobre o Izanagi de Madara, em como ele poderia reescrever sua morte e voltar a vida. Madara teria voltado, se não fosse por um pequeno, mínimo detalhe: Tobirama havia queimado o corpo.

[Eis o que Izuna não sabia: Esse ato havia mudado tudo. Desconhecido de todos, Kuro Zetsu, uma planta filhinho-da-mamãe que estava contando com Madara para desenvolver o rinnegan, teve que voltar ao quadro de planejamento. O renascimento de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki seria adiado por muitas gerações a frente, tudo porque um Senju havia colocado sua pesquisa de lado.].

Então, Madara morreu. Izuna estava esperando por ele, para os dois irem juntos finalmente, para qualquer lugar que fosse quando aquilo tudo terminava.

Spoiler: Madara não quis ir. Razão? Hashirama Senju.

Izuna não estava nenhum pouco impressionado com seu irmão. Depois de um tempo observando a drama queen assombrando o Senju a situação ficou ridícula até para Izuna, que resolveu procurar outro lugar para vagar, já que pelo jeito não poderia ir embora até que Madara fosse e seu irmão tinha outros planos.

Anos observando seu clã, que havia sobrevivido ao contrário do que havia pensado e de todas as medidas tomadas pelo Nidaime para os conter, mesmo quando os Senjus foram reduzidos a quase nada (ha! Toma Tobirama!). E assim, ele acabou envolvido naquela situação bizarra: coparentalidade de um Uzumaki.

"Izu-nii! Hound deixou papel para selos, olha! Oka-chan ensinou como..."

Izuna lembrava vagamente que não gostava de Uzumakis, por associação a Senjus. Porém ele era o primeiro a admirar o que eles podiam fazer. Havia uma razão por eles terem sido dizimados e sua vila completamente destruída na guerra graças a uma aliança feita apenas para isso. Eles eram temidos não só por seu poder em selos e longevidade, mas por serem guerreiros imprevisíveis. Um Uzumaki no campo de batalha era sinal de que o lado oposto iria ter problemas. Dois Uzumakis juntos poderiam sozinhos dizimar um batalhão. Izuna podia aceitar isso, quando não era ele o inimigo. O caos que eles causavam era uma arte em si e Uchihas sempre podiam admirar o caos.

Um fato pouco falado, mas muito conhecido: nenhum Uzumaki batia bem da cabeça.

Era como diziam: quanto mais poderoso o shinobi, mais insano ele seria.

Esse Uzumaki não era diferente.

Com a afinidade de vento e um bijuu com afinidade de fogo dentro dele, a coisinha podia criar um _katon_ capaz de nivelar parte da floresta. Com o nibi o tornando a prova de fogo e um talento para selos e tags explosivas, com cinco anos ele era uma criaturinha de destruição, antes mesmo de entrar na academia.

Era como ver um pequeno Madara.

_Isso me trás boas memórias._

Izuna, claro, havia se apegado.

"Uchiha." Izuna rolou os olhos para a desaprovação do Senju. Ele só estava com inveja porque Naruto gostava mais dele e dos seus _Katons_. "Como ele vai explicar saber um jutsu que é um segredo do seu clã?"

Ops.

"Nem vem Senju, não fui eu que ensinei um _kinjutsu_ para o _firecracker._ "

" _Kage Bunshin_ é um jutsu explicável de ele ter aprendido por observação da guarda ANBU..."

"Não realmente."

"...E que o Hatake tomou responsabilidade de ter feito na frente dele. O _sprout_ tem sangue Uzumaki, que descende do Senju, então ele aprender os jutsus que eu criei não é tão difícil de explicar, ainda mais com os pergaminhos que aparecem 'de repente' no quarto dele. "

Izuna não sabia como haviam acreditado nisso. Mesmo que o Uzumaki fosse um gênio aprender um jutsu apenas observando ele ser feito uma vez era bem difícil de engolir. Era interessante como o ANBU apenas aceitava as estranhezas ao redor de Naruto e seguia em frente apenas limpando a bagunça que ele deixava. Até 'esquecendo' os pergaminhos para a criança ou treinando quando sabia que Naruto estava por perto, falando em voz alta 'por acaso' dicas de como ele aprender coisas básicas. O Hatake havia sido o primeiro, mas mais de um shinobi que eles sabiam que era da guarda ANBU, quando estavam fora do expediente, esbarravam no pequeno Uzumaki quando ele estava na vila e começavam a conversar quando ele estava por perto.

Nunca deixava de ser um sinal hilário de se ver quando eles faziam isso, quebrando a ordem do Hokage abertamente, mas se aproveitando de furo que ele não podia reclamar. Eles, afinal, não estavam falando com Naruto, apenas perto dele, de coisas que convenientemente eram úteis para ele, como por exemplo a data de admissão para a academia e a oportunidade de utilizar a biblioteca quando começasse.

Mas também, as pessoas daquela vila eram tão estúpidas que mesmo Naruto sendo o clone de uma cabeça gigante que eles viam todo dia na montanha do hokage ninguém percebia a ligação, apesar de muita gente saber que Namikaze estava se engraçando com a única Uzumaki da vila. Então não se era de estranhar que eles acreditassem que Naruto estava aprendendo jutsus por observação antes dos cinco anos.

Vai entender.

"...irresponsável de..."

E o Senju continuava falando. Izuna nessas horas ficava quase feliz de ter morrido jovem. Ele imaginava se teria se tornado rabugento com a idade assim. O Senju havia causado sua morte e nem assim ele era tão amargo quanto ele. Pelo menos não boa parte do tempo, Izuna preferia outras formas de vingança.

Como se tornar o preferido do _firecracker._

"Izu-nii, olha!"

_Doce vingança._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinjutsu, são jutsus proibidos. O jutsu clone das sombras é um exemplo, sua proibição se dá pelo perigo da técnica, já que exige muito chakra e pode drenar uma pessoa com reservas normais rapidamente e matá-la se muitos clones forem feitos. Naruto não tem esse problema por sua reserva ser monstruosa. Muitos shinobis na vila sabem o jutsu, mas poucos o utilizam com sucesso por isso.
> 
> Firecracker, no sentido literal são fogos de artifício, mas também pode ser uma pessoa que é bem vibrante e explosiva.
> 
> Sprout, significava broto. Senjus são conhecidos por sua ligação com mokuton e plantas, logo crianças para Senjus são brotos, plantas que ainda vão crescer.
> 
> Todo mundo tem um apelido para Naruto aqui ahaha (O da Kushina é pequeno Redemoinho e Matatabi chama ele de Séance).
> 
> Então, todo o plot da Kaguya? Não acontecendo aqui, isso vai ser um problema para outra geração bem a frente e não vai fazer parte da história. O ataque do Nibi aqui foi culpa de outra pessoa (que será explicado depois, mas não é nada muito complexo). Então Madara realmente está morto, Obito também está morto, a morte da Rin aconteceu de forma semelhante ao canon, só removendo o envolvimento do Madara nela. Como disse, é diferente do canon, porque Tobirama não foi um nerd e queimou o corpo. yay. 


	4. Naruto tem um dia difícil, mas tudo bem, ele é um gato

Cedo Naruto havia aprendido que as pessoas odiavam os olhos dele. Sempre que elas olhavam para Naruto, havia raiva e havia medo. Só bem mais tarde, ao ver os olhos do gato gigante na sua barriga e ouvir _a história_ , ele entendeu. Até Hokage-jiji-sama o olhava estranho quando o visitava, desviando a cara depois de alguns segundos. Naruto fingia que isso não o incomodava.

(Não o machucava.).

Nem todo mundo era assim, tinha os que nem olhavam para ele também. Naruto gostava de fingir que era invisível às vezes, por isso eles não o viam. Ele até pensou, por um tempo, em chamar atenção e tentar ser visto, mas logo desistiu da ideia. Izu-nii disse que no campo de batalha ser invisível é uma vantagem e que Naruto sempre estava em um campo de batalha. Ele nem sempre entendia isso, mas Izu-nii era engraçado assim.

Gatos eram silenciosos também, então tinha isso. Pelo menos se ninguém o via, ninguém podia o pegar ou jogar nada nele. Ele tinha que se esconder desses, e tinha também as sombras ruins que apareciam de vez em quando. Pelo menos esses eram mais raros e Tobi-jiji e Oka-chan sempre conseguiam espantar eles.

"Nem todo espírito que ficou na terra é amigável, Sprout."

Aos cinco anos, Naruto era uma criança resiliente, nada o colocava para baixo. Nem o tratamento frio dos cuidadores, os castigos não merecidos ou o desprezo das outras crianças. Ele sabia que era amado, oka-chan fazia questão de lembrar a ele isso sempre que os pais arrastavam as outras crianças para longe dele no parque. Ou quando alguém 'esquecia' ele trancado no quarto durante o jantar, ou o deixava trancado do lado de fora do orfanato quando ele retornava de um passeio na vila.

Tobi-jiji e Izu-nii nunca perdiam a paciência com ele ou o faziam se sentir estúpido como o tutor do orfanato, que deveria ensinar as crianças a ler e escrever, mas dizia que Naruto era estúpido demais para aprender. Não era verdade, Naruto sabia que não era verdade, Tobi-jiji havia ensinado Naruto e Naruto sabia ler melhor que qualquer um, oka-chan disse e oka-chan nunca mentia.

Então, não importava que ninguém queria brincar com ele no orfanato ou que ele nunca se sentia seguro na vila, porque Naruto não estava sozinho. Ele tinha oka-chan, Tobi-jiji, Izu-nii e os outros que iam e viam sempre com ele. Eles protegiam Naruto dos outros, dos que queriam machucar Naruto como as pessoas da vila, e nunca o deixavam sozinho. Ele também tinha Hound-nii (sua pessoa viva mais favorita), Corvo, Gato e Urso, que protegiam Naruto dos vivos. E tinha hokage-jiji-sama, que apesar de não conseguir olhar Naruto, ele o abraçava sempre que vinha o ver. Isso era muita gente, então o que tinha se nenhuma criança queria brincar com ele ou os outros adultos tentavam atacar quando achavam que ele estava sozinho? Naruto estava bem.

(Ele não estava bem, não realmente. Não o tempo todo. Mas tudo bem.).

Naruto tinha também Neko-chan, que vivia dentro da sua barriga. Era um gato de fogo azul e que tinha olhos parecidos com Naruto, então só podia significar que eram família, certo? Naruto não tinha muita família, então Neko-chan era especial. A voz de Neko-chan era macia e calma e o fogo dela era quente, mas nunca queimava Naruto, então quando estava frio no orfanato Naruto podia fechar os olhos e visitar Neko-chan e se enroscar perto até conseguir dormir. Neko-chan contava as melhores histórias também, mas Naruto não podia dizer isso, ou Tobi-jiji iria ficar triste.

Naruto não se importava que as pessoas não gostavam dele pela Neko-chan, porque eles não conheciam Neko-chan como Naruto conhecia.

Naruto então, apesar de tudo, ele não tinha razões para reclamar, certo? Ele até conseguiu ir para academia mais cedo do que os outros! Oka-chan disse que cinco anos era dois anos antes do que qualquer um, mas Naruto sabia pelos fantasmas que andavam com Hound-nii (eram 3, e Naruto gostava deles) que ele havia se formado na academia na idade do Naruto, então Naruto estava atrás e não adiantado.

"Kakashi não é um padrão a se espelhar, Naru-chan. Ele é uma exceção e um exemplo da razão de que isso não é uma boa ideia!"

De qualquer forma. Naruto iria para a academia! Ele havia passado semanas se organizando e estudando e nem dormir direito ele tinha dormido. Coisas mágicas apareceram no quarto dele também, as coisas que ele iria precisar, oka-chan disse.

"Ah, Kakashi..."

Naruto escondeu elas, porque às vezes suas coisas sumiam do seu quarto e iam parar com as outras crianças. Naruto havia aprendido a nunca reclamar quando isso acontecia com os cuidadores, ou eles tomariam o resto também, então ele escondiam as coisas mais importantes em seu esconderijo na floresta atrás do orfanato, com os selos que oka-chan tinha ensinado.

Naruto estava muito feliz sobre a academia.

Então no primeiro dia ele não conseguia se conter, acompanhado por sua oka-chan e os outros na cerimônia, ele nem mesmo se importava que ninguém mais podia ver que não estava sozinho, ou que Hound-nii não estava na vila.

Era seu dia de glória.

Então, ele não conseguia entender como tudo poderia ter dado errado.

Os instrutores não gostavam de Naruto e nunca respondiam nada o que perguntava. Naruto era mandado para fora quando respondia alguma coisa e as crianças odiavam ele por qualquer razão.

No final do dia, com uma marca no rosto onde Haru-Sensei havia batido nele quando falou sem ter erguido a mão e tendo toda a sua expectativa frustrada, Naruto se pegou incerto se queria voltar para a academia.

Ao voltar para o orfanato, tentando segurar o choro enquanto sua oka-chan e Izu-nii não sabiam o que dizer (Tobi-jiji estava muito zangado e havia sumido no meio do caminho para fazer alguma coisa), Naruto só queria chegar antes de escurecer, nunca era seguro ficar na rua a noite para Naruto.

Então, ao chegar no orfanato e encontrar suas coisas na porta ele sabia que aquele realmente não era seu dia.

Aparentemente, depois que ele começava na academia, segundo Hajime-san que havia aparecido quando chamou e chamou por muito tempo, eles não tinham mais obrigação a ficar com ele no orfanato.

Naruto havia sido chutado para fora, oficialmente.

Pelo menos depois disso ele ganharia um apartamento só para ele! Naruto deveria ficar grato por isso, suas coisas não iriam sumir mais. Naruto ficaria bem, realmente. Ele não tinha nada do que reclamar, certo? Pelo menos ele estava vivo, muita gente que ele conhecia não estava.

Naruto iria ficar bem, ele não estava sozinho.

"Firecracker..."

Naruto era um gato, como neko-chan falava. Gatos sabiam sobreviver. Ele iria ficar bem.

Naruto era um gato.

Naruto era _um gato._

Gatos tinham sete vidas, certo? Ele ficaria bem.

"Eu to todo molhado, oka-chan."

"Oh, Naru-chan... Vamos, vamos sair dessa chuva."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E isso foi deprimente... Mas não temam! no próximo, Hound-nii vem ao resgate (muito puto) e as coisas começam a melhorar.
> 
> O tratamento de Naruto aqui vai ser um pouquinho pior do que no canon, por razão dos olhos dele ser uma evidência para muita gente que ele só pode ser o nibi. Pessoas são estúpidas assim. Até mesmo Sandaime fica um pouco nervoso ao olhar para ele, mas a hesitação é mais culpa por toda a situação do Naruto. Ele não é realmente um vilão aqui, mas não é nenhum santo.
> 
> [Uma observação, Naruto tem os olhos heterocromáticos como Matatabi, um azul como canon e outro amarelo-dourado. Essa é a marca da exposição no útero do bijuu, assim como no canon ele tinha os bigodes da kurama. Então aqui ele tem a heterocromia, mas não tem os bigodes. Esse olho dele é importante!]
> 
> A entrada na academia, pelo o que aprendi, muda em tempos de paz ou guerra. Em época de paz, a não ser que você seja muito talentoso e receba permissão, sua entrada é entre 7 ou 8 anos. Como um órfão, Naruto recebe permissão para entrar mais cedo, mas como ele repetiu algumas vezes ele acabou com as crianças da idade dele de toda forma, ou assim estou especulando.


	5. Tobirama reflete suas decisões e decide que seus alunos são uma decepção

Tobirama sempre foi bom em política. Com certeza melhor do que seu irmão, cujo único objetivo era tentar apaziguar todo mundo. Havia uma boa razão ao qual Tobirama havia sido o conselheiro dele, ou todo mundo passaria por cima de Hashirama.

Por ser bom em política, ele conseguia farejar um jogo de poder de longe. Ele havia presenciado por anos a dança entre Danzou e Saru, perplexo no quanto Saru se deixava ser empurrado por sentimentalismo. Não entendam mal, ele não se arrependia de ter escolhido Sarutobi como sucessor, considerando o tremendo desastre que teria sido Danzou com as mãos no poder. Se ele conseguia fazer esse estrago pela sombras, Tobirama não tinha dúvidas que se Danzou fosse Hokage eles ainda estariam na terceira guerra ninja até hoje.

Oh, ele não tinha dúvidas que seu aluno achava que estava fazendo o melhor para a vila, ou tentava se convencer disso com frequência. Ele com certeza conseguia ser convincente, considerado que ele tinha tantas pessoas do conselho no bolso e mantinha o jogo com Sarutobi por anos. Porém, Tobirama conhecia alguém com sede de poder e controle, ele havia visto isso em Danzou desde o começo. Ele deveria saber que com o golpe de não ser Hokage a situação só iria se agravar.

Envolvimento com Orochimaru (outro erro de Saru, ele nunca deveria ter deixado aquele verme fugir, esse erro iria retornar para eles ainda), as mãos enfiadas em problemas de outras vilas, uma organização que havia sido desbandada, mas ainda existia nas sombras da vila, com um método vil de ensino. E havia mais, porque Tobirama apenas sabia que Danzou havia tido algum envolvimento com o que havia acontecido na noite em que Kushina deu a luz e Nibi fugiu. Danzou sempre havia puxado para o jinchuuriki ser treinado como uma arma, mas Kushina estava fora das mãos dele. Danzou também queria a posição de hokage, que havia ido para Namikaze. A culpa do acidente havia ido para o enfraquecimento do selo durante o parto e rumores de que alguém com sharingan havia controlado a besta depois da fuga e a soltado na vila.

Ao fim do incidente, yondaime estava morto, deixando a vaga de hokage, Kushina havia morrido e havia um novo jinchuuriki que poderia ser moldado, e a culpa havia ido para os Uchihas, que haviam sido empurrados para o distrito na vila, os rumores apenas piorando a cada dia. Tobirama ainda não sabia ao certo a motivação para esse último, o que ele queria com isso, mas ele sabia quem estava alimentando os rumores, a mesma pessoa que mais ganharia com tudo isso: Danzou.

Com toda as faltas de Saru, pelo menos dois desses objetivos haviam sido logrados: Sarutobi havia voltado ao posto antes que Danzou pudesse jogar seu nome para ser nomeado e Naruto havia sido negado a ele, mesmo que o isolamento consequente desse jogo político fosse uma coisa vil e que o deixava lívido. A situação com os Uchihas só piorava e Tobirama não tinha dúvidas que haveria uma consequência desastrosa para isso.

Tobirama nunca havia sido particularmente feliz com esse clã e muitas de suas políticas foram criadas em ordem de apaziguar e conter os Uchihas na vila. Ele havia lhes dado a polícia para que se sentissem importantes, mas os colocado em par com os outros clãs no conselho, mesmo eles sendo um clã fundador. O currículo da academia havia sido criado para colocar a geração em chão igual aos outros, as opiniões mantidas para que se tornasse mais improvável um Uchiha subir demais no poder.

Talvez ele estivesse errado. Talvez sua desconfiança tivesse gerado o problema com Danzou em primeiro lugar. Talvez ele devesse ter cogitado Kagami, um Uchiha que respeitava mais do que qualquer um, para o poder. Nesse ponto era tarde mais pensar nisso, as consequências eram mais urgentes.

E o fato de que Danzou novamente estava fazendo sua jogada no tabuleiro.

Era tão óbvio que a maioria das cabeças dos clãs havia percebido.

Naruto havia entrado na academia, quando Danzou o queria em seu programa. Naquele cabo de guerra, Sarutobi tinha a vantagem. Naruto era responsabilidade do hokage, mesmo que ele não cuidasse dessa responsabilidade como deveria.

De repente o conselho colocava em pauta que com a entrada do sprout na academia a guarda ANBU havia se tornado desnecessária, eles não podiam desperdiçar poder quando ele estava a salvo na vila agora, já que passaria boa parte do tempo cercado por instrutores e aprendendo a se defender e as defesas da vila estavam excelentes, ninguém ousaria entrar depois do incidente com os Hyuugas e Kumo.

Tobirama queria rir disso, se realmente risse de alguma coisa na vida. Ou destruir aqueles idiotas que achavam que o jinchuuriki do Nibi estava a salvo dentro da vila, quando a maior parte dos atentados nos últimos anos havia sido das próprias pessoas de konoha.

O pior de tudo é que havia tido votos o suficiente para essa desgraça ser aceita, mesmo com Sarutobi contra isso.

E agora Naruto estava sem a guarda ANBU, Hatake e o descendente de Kagami, os dois que frequentemente ficavam de olho no sprout mesmo fora da guarda, estavam em missão fora da vila. Naruto de repente era expulso do orfanato sem aviso, e isso coincidia com a chegada do festival que marcava a data do aniversário do ataque do Nibi em alguns dias, uma época em que as pessoas ficavam mais furiosas com o jinchuuriki e perdiam a cabeça pelo luto.

Tobirama havia notado alguns dos ANBU de Danzou pela vila e o cenário em sua cabeça se desenhava com claridade antes mesmo que os fantasmas viessem avisar o que estava acontecendo e que seria uma boa ideia manter o sprout bem longe do centro da vila por uns dias.

A ideia era sprout ir até a torre do hokage avisar que não podia entrar no orfanato, mas ele foi negado a entrada por um shinobi que Tobirama reconhecia como um dos que Danzou tinha no bolso e não os guardas usuais. Com as duas pessoas que sprout confiava em ajudar fora da vila, mesmo contra vontade deles o pequeno decidiu que iria até o distrito da luz vermelha.

O lugar era terrível, onde todo o lixo de Konoha ia parar, mas talvez por isso era o único lugar onde sprout não era tratado tão terrivelmente. Os párias cuidam dos párias, e mesmo que ele fosse ignorado por quase todos por lá, pelo menos ninguém tentava lhe fazer mal.

Uma vez ou outra até, quando era trancado fora do orfanato por chegar tarde, as garotas de uma dos prostíbulos sempre abrigavam sprout e realmente pareciam gostar dele, o ensinando a se defender e espantado alguém da vila que tentasse fazer alguma coisa. Seria engraçado se não fosse triste como prostitutas o tratavam melhor do que os cuidadores do orfanato.

Isso claro havia gerado devoção absoluta da criança cujo número de pessoas entre os vivos que o tratavam como pessoa era tão limitado.

Porém, com a vila em burburinho, não era seguro ele atravessar todo o caminho até lá. As pessoas haviam sido avisadas que o jinchuuriki estava sem a guarda e sem ter onde ir, algo que só alguém de dentro da reunião do conselho saberia. O conselheiro cívil, provavelmente, que também era um dos peões mais visíveis de Danzou e o mesmo que havia espalhado a identidade de Naruto anos atrás.

"Eles estão esperando." O fantasma Yamanaka avisou, enquanto outros apareciam onde estavam atrás da floresta do orfanato. "Não é seguro."

O jinchuuriki ser atacado na vila, sem a guarda por perto, seria um desastre. Tobirama tinha certeza que os ANBU de Danzou só estavam lá para garantir que ele não fosse morto, seria o desperdício e um risco do Nibi se libertar. Com o ataque, Danzou teria um argumento forte o bastante para puxar a permissão de ter a criança na sua guarda, por segurança. Ele ganharia o jinchuuriki para ser treinado como queria e Sarutobi não poderia impedir.

Claro, Tobirama não tinha dúvidas que se isso acontecesse Hatake iria perder a cabeça e surtar de vez. Ele nunca iria permitir que a criança que considerava família ser usado por Danzou ou qualquer um e sprout era a única coisa que o mantinha são no momento. Hatake também era forte o bastante para sair destruindo tudo pelo caminho para salvar Naruto, o que apesar de ser algo que admitia um pouco que queria ver, também seria um desastre para vila. Se isso acontecesse, até o fim da semana eles teriam vários mortos na mão, o shinobi mais forte da vila atualmente, exceto pelo Hokage, como um ninja fugitivo da vila, levando com ele o jinchuuriki e deixando o corpo de um dos conselheiros para trás.

A última parte Tobirama nesse ponto nem se importava, contanto que o fantasma não resolvesse perturbar seu sprout depois, mas o resto ele gostaria de evitar. Uma vida de fugitivo não era uma vida que desejaria para Naruto.

Então, a solução era Sprout achar um lugar para se abrigar que o deixasse seguro até Sarutobi ver o que estava acontecendo ou Hatake retornasse e colocasse o devido terror que fizesse os envolvidos recuarem. Até Danzou tinha bom senso o bastante para não se envolver com Hatake, considerando o que havia acontecido da última vez que havia tentado.

O playground do seu Anija parecia a escolha mais adequada. Ninguém da vila iria até lá.

"Por uma boa razão, _Nidaime_. O nome não é floresta da morte por nada."

Kushina o olhou de forma venenosa, o título saindo com desrespeito. Tobirama conhecia o bastante de mulheres Uzumaki para considerar a ameaça implícita, mesmo que os dois estivessem mortos.

Nunca se sabia com um Uzumaki.

"Os animais não vão atacá-lo, eles temem o bijuu dentro dele. Não é a primeira vez que ele vai para lá também."

"Por algumas horas, não por dias. Ele vai ter que dormir lá." Era curioso perceber o Uchiha preocupado com alguém que não fosse um Uchiha. Tobirama guardou isso para pensar depois.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, oka-chan." A vozinha se meteu, com uma confiança que Tobirama sabia que não os assegurava de nada. Sprout não tinha um bom instinto de autopreservação.

Porém Tobirama iria se manter firme em sua ideia, ele sabia que era a melhor solução.

"Ele se mantém fora do centro. Não vamos deixar nada atacar ele. "

Era claro que a mulher não estava feliz. O desespero era claro no rosto dela e Tobirama só podia imaginar como ela estava se sentindo. Fisicamente eles não podiam fazer nada para ajudar.

"Eles estão se aproximando daqui." Um dos fantasmas avisou, entrando na clareira. "Tem shinobis no meio. Se vão tirá-lo daqui, tem que ser agora."

"Naruto..." A mulher se ajoelhou, a mão quase transparente contornando o rosto muito pálido do filho. "Eu sinto muito. Oka-chan sente muito. Vai ter que ser forte agora, tudo bem? Não fique com medo."

Sprout sorriu, apesar de estar ensopado, no momento desabrigado e em risco eminente para a única saída ser entrar em um dos lugares mais perigosos de Konoha.

"Eu não to com medo, oka-chan."

O pior de tudo é que Tobirama sabia que provavelmente ele estava falando a verdade.

Uma pessoa que fazia amizade com monstros não tinha medo de muita coisa. Os amigos de Naruto eram assustadores demais para alguém colocar medo nele.

Tobirama nunca se sentiu tão orgulhoso de alguém como naquele momento.

"Vamos, sprout. É hora de correr."

Flanqueado pelos mortos, sem um pingo de hesitação, Naruto Uzumaki sumiu dentro da floresta, a tempestade apagando seu rastro pelo caminho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O headcanon é que Hashirama criou toda a floresta da morte com mokotun. Em razão do chakra da natureza envolvido na criação, os animais de lá crescem gigantescos também e mais inteligentes que o normal. Hashirama, claro, costumava passear por lá para passar o tempo, porque ele é desses, então por isso Tobirama a chama de playground dele. 
> 
> Claro que Naruto amaria o lugar também: tem gatos gigantes por lá. Yay.
> 
> Sem Kakashi aqui ainda, só no próximo!
> 
> Sim, eu odeio Danzou também. Em algum ponto após a morte de Minato, Danzou tentou colocar Kakashi na Root. Como consequência disso Kakashi espionou ele e ainda removeu Yamato do poder do Danzou. Na mesmo época Danzou tentou assassinar Sarutobi, mas em razão de Kakashi estar envolvido não conseguiu. Sarutobi, para variar, não matou Danzou por traição por isso. Vai entender.
> 
> O fato é que Danzou tem certo... cuidado ao redor do Kakashi. Uma das razões de ele esperar Kakashi estar fora da vila para fazer essa jogada arriscada.
> 
> Claro, ele não contava com os fantasmas no caminho dele.


	6. Sarutobi sente falta da sua aposentadoria

Hiruzen, como todo Shinobi, nunca imaginou que viveria tanto tempo. A vida de um shinobi era como uma chama intensa e breve, eles estavam destinados a perecerem em batalha e deixarem seu legados para a próxima geração.

Para todos os propósitos, Hiruzen era alguém fora da curva, uma anomalia, como poucos, que conseguiram chegar em idade avançada. As pessoas diziam que quanto mais poderoso o Shinobi, maiores suas chances de sobrevivência e isso deveria ser prova de seu poder, mas Hiruzen não acreditava nisso.

O que Hiruzen acreditava é que ele estava ali em razão do sacrifício de outras pessoas: Tobirama-Sensei, que havia se sacrificado para que seus alunos conseguissem escapar, Minato, tão jovem, que havia dado a vida para salvar a vila, se apagando como uma chama antes do tempo.

Por muitas vezes Hiruzen pensou que ele deveria ter morrido no lugar de Minato. Ele estaria com Biwako agora e a vila teria o líder que precisava, mas lamentar o passado não mudava o presente. E o presente era que Hiruzen estava cansado. Ele já havia passado do seu tempo, aquele chapéu não deveria estar na sua cabeça mais. Danzou, Orochimaru, todo o cenário após o ataque de Nibi, cada escolha errada o deixava acordado durante a noite.

Hiruzen sabia que ele não era mais o que a vila precisava, mas até conseguir alguém melhor, ele era o que a vila tinha.

Não tornava mais fácil ver as consequências disso sendo passadas na sua cara.

Kakashi-kun, em seu uniforme ANBU, ainda com as mesmas manchas de sangue que havia trazido quando retornara da missão horas antes, o fitava por trás da máscara em julgamento silencioso. O corpo tenso e pronto para atacar quem se aproximasse com más intenções, mesmo o líder da aldeia.

Nos braços dele, olhos multicoloridos arregalados e corpo igualmente tenso, estava o motivo de toda a algazarra das últimas horas da madrugada. Hiruzen fitou brevemente o rosto pálido antes de desviar os olhos para o ANBU, sentindo a vergonha o tomar com o sentimento de desconforto ao olhar para a criança e ver algo que sabia, no fundo sabia, que não era verdade.

Era fácil demais olhar nos olhos dele e ver o bijuu que havia incendiado a aldeia cinco anos atrás. Tocar na pele, sempre mais quente do que a maioria, e dar ouvidos às superstições. Era breve, só até ver o rosto de Kushina Uzumaki, as cores de Minato. Até a ver a criança ali e não o bijuu. Era breve, mas não o deixava menos envergonhado.

"Hound, reporte a situação."

"Vinte pessoas estão no T&I no momento, seis delas Shinobis." Hiruzen suspirou. Ele iria precisar trocar praticamente todos os cuidadores do orfanato depois disso. Ele tinha certeza que teria os relatos dos outros sobre como Kakashi havia feito a apreensão, era um milagre que não havia nenhum corpo. Ele havia encontrado o problema e resolvido ele rapidamente, um problema que Hiruzen nem mesmo havia se dado conta até horas atrás que existia.

Naruto havia faltado dois dias na academia, mas isso também não havia chegado aos seus ouvidos. Ele iria precisar uma reavaliação dos shinobis na torre, descobrir como a situação não havia chegado até ele até Kakashi retornar para a vila e colocado cada Ninken para encontrar o rastro dos responsáveis e Naruto. 

Por um breve momento naquela noite, durante o período em que o ANBU percebeu a ausência de Naruto na vila ao chegar até retornar com ele, Hiruzen teve um relance do que aconteceria caso algo acontecesse com a criança. Kakashi, no momento, era um dos shinobis mais perigosos da vila. Ele tentava se enganar, mas no fundo Hiruzen sabia que a lealdade do ANBU só estava na vila enquanto Naruto estivesse nela. Com a forma como a criança era tratada, eles estavam andando em corda bamba em uma dança perigosa.

Kakashi era instável e poderoso, uma combinação perigosa. Alguém que havia perdido tudo, exceto por aquela breve tábua de salvação.

Mais um arrependimento nas costas de Hiruzen.

"E onde o encontrou?"

A postura do capitão ANBU ficou ainda mais tensa, sua aura mais pesada. Hiruzen percebeu alguns da sua guarda ANBU tomarem posição, temendo um ataque, mas logo ela sumiu.

"Na Quadragésima Quarta Zona de Treinamento." Hiruzen arregalou os olhos brevemente. Um cutucão da criança em demanda e Kakashi abaixou a cabeça, recebendo um sussurro. Apesar da situação, Hiruzen viu seus olhos suavizando com a cena. "Ele estava...acampando com Haru."

"Haru?"

"Acredito que seja o tigre gigante que encontrei dormindo com ele."

Hiruzen deixou seu cachimbo cair.

A criança assentiu rapidamente em concordância, parecendo tranquila para quem passou dois dias dormindo na floresta da morte. Exceto por parecer sujo de fuligem (e Hiruzen tinha medo de saber como isso aconteceu) ele parecia completamente contente, brincando com a gola da camisa de Kakashi e olhando ao redor da sala com interesse, os olhos vagando e parando no ar em alguns momentos (algo que fazia com frequência, de acordo com seus vigias), até irem, curiosamente, para as áreas onde os ANBU estavam escondidos com precisão preocupante.

_"Um rastreador natural, talvez. Típico de Uzumakis."_

Os olhos pararam em Hiruzen e se esforçou para desviar deles, percebendo de longe a reprovação de Kakashi ao ver isso.

"Ano sa, Hokage-jiji-sama, vou precisar voltar pro orfanato?"

"Não." Kakashi respondeu antes que pudesse dizer algo, abraçando a criança com mais força contra o peito. "Não vai."

Não era da jurisdição de Kakashi demandar isso e Hiruzen deveria impor sua autoridade no momento. Kakashi nem mesmo deveria estar em contato com Naruto e o fato que ele percebeu a ausência dele tão rápido e como a criança estava apegada a ele dizia o quanto ele estava ignorando essa ordem de alguma forma. Era perigoso, extremamente perigoso. Kakashi era o último aluno de Minato, se alguém percebesse o contato dele com uma criança que parecia tanto com Yondaime não seria difícil ligar os pontos e cada inimigo dele estaria batendo na porta de Konoha buscando vingança. Considerando que Minato havia destroçado batalhões de Iwa durante a terceira guerra, esses eram muitos e perigosos.

Porém, Hiruzen nessa noite agradecia por ele ter ignorando sua ordem. Naruto havia passado dois dias na floresta da morte, porque se sentia mais seguro lá do que na aldeia. Porque estava sendo caçado como um animal no lugar em que deveria estar mais protegido. Ele poderia desviar os olhos para a desobediência por isso, mas não poderia deixar isso óbvio demais. Kakashi era esperto, ele saberia como desviar das ordens mais uma vez sem colocar Naruto em perigo. 

"Não, Naruto-kun. Na verdade, era algo que já estava na minha mente, com sua entrada na academia. A... _situação_ , apenas acelerou os planos."

O garotinho olhou para o nada novamente por um breve momento, confuso, antes de voltar a olhar Hiruzen.

"E onde eu vou morar?"

Não escapou ao Sandaime o olhar esperançoso que o garotinho deu ao ANBU que estava o carregando. Ele podia sentir o peso do olhar de Kakashi também, o pedido mudo e quase desesperado dos dois no momento.

Um pedido, que infelizmente, não poderia ceder.

" Em um apartamento. Já tenho um lugar em mente, amanhã resolveremos tudo e poderá se mudar."

"Sozinho?"

Mais um olhar para Kakashi, que apertou o garotinho com mais força. O tom de voz o fez se sentir 10 anos mais velho.

Hiruzen suspirou, olhando o ANBU.

"Sabe da situação, Hound."

"Ele tem cinco anos."

"E eu irei colocar alguém com ele por um período para o ajudar, claro."

"Alguém?" O garotinho chamou sua atenção, insatisfeito por ser ignorando em algo que dizia respeito a ele mesmo. "Hound?"

"Não, Naruto-kun. Hound tem outros afazeres." Hiruzen olhou o ANBU com firmeza. "E isso, é uma ordem do seu hokage. Não preciso lembrar o que está em jogo aqui. Entendido?"

O rosto de Naruto caiu brevemente, antes de o esconder no pescoço do ANBU. Kakashi ficou ainda mais tenso, cada músculo do seu corpo mostrando o quanto ele estava contra isso.

Hiruzen não desviou os olhos dele, colocando o peso da ordem mais claramente.

Ele não queria ser o vilão ali, mas ele seria se preciso.

"Sim, hokage-sama."

"Bom. Pode o entregar para Lontra, até resolver a situação do apartamento amanhã ele ficará comigo. Está dispensado, em dois dias retorne para receber a próxima missão."

Quando o outro ANBU se aproximou, Hiruzen pensou por um breve momento que Kakashi atacaria. Remover o agarre da criança dele também foi difícil e em outra situação teria ficado impressionado, porque tinha certeza que Naruto havia usado chakra para se prender em Kakashi.

Ao fim de toda a situação, Hiruzen se sentia ainda mais exausto e um ser humano terrível.

Observou Naruto dormindo em seu colo horas depois, as marcas de fuligem deixando óbvio os rastros de lágrimas que a situação havia gerado. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido.

No próximo dia, ele teria missões para deixar Kakashi fora da vila por um longo tempo enquanto situaria Naruto no novo apartamento. Não era algo que Minato iria querer para seu filho e os olhos do seu sucessor o julgavam da parede. Kushina, claro, teria arrancado seu fígado com toda a forma como lidou com a situação nessa noite.

Suspirou, acariciando tristemente o cabelo loiro do legado de Yondaime, deixando a afeição que sentia se mostrar nesse momento, pensando em Konohamaru. Se fosse seu neto nessa situação, com certeza Minato teria tomado uma decisão melhor.

Hiruzen sentiu uma brisa gelada nas suas costas que o arrepiou por completo, um sentimento, um peso o tomando por um momento. Se ergueu e abraçou Naruto mais perto, recebendo o calor além do normal que ele exalava. Ajeitou o garotinho melhor, um pedido de desculpas saindo baixo.

Por alguma razão, seus olhos foram para o quadro de Tobirama-sensei nesse momento.

De alguma forma ele sabia que seu sensei também não estava nada feliz com ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Tobirama e Kushina ao redor da cadeira de Sarutobi, o matando com os olhos.
> 
> E no próximo, Naruto faz um novo amigo!
> 
> Shisui entra em cena.


	7. Shisui Uchiha é adotado por um pequeno sèance

Shisui era um Uchiha diferente, em muitos aspectos. Ele amava sua família, mas era o primeiro a admitir que eles tinham sérios problemas que precisavam ser trabalhados. O extremo orgulho era um deles, a certeza de que eram melhores do que qualquer um. Isso os levava a puxar suas crianças até o limite e além.

Shisui pensava em Itachi, aos nove anos e já com o peso do mundo nas costas. Seu primo era um pacifista, ele nunca nem mesmo quis ser um shinobi, mas nunca teve uma escolha. Então tinha o pequeno Sasuke, que já começava a sentir como era ser comparado com o adorado irmão. Sasuke era uma criança esperta, sem dúvidas, acima do comum, mas nada comparado ao que Itachi era: um gênio que só surgia um ou dois em cada geração.

A comparação era cruel e Shisui temia o que isso causaria aos dois irmãos com o tempo.

Shisui? Shisui não teve uma infância por muito tempo. Ele experimentou guerra e morte em campo de batalha muito cedo e nunca teve uma chance de escolher outra coisa na vida.

Assim como o pequeno jinchuuriki nunca teria.

Shisui pousou no galho da árvore, observando curioso o que ele estava fazendo. Uma cesta de peixes recém capturados maior do que ele nos braços. Havia um pequeno campo limpo na clareira, com uma cesta de ervas e frutas colhidas e madeira alinhada para uma fogueira.

O shinobi olhou em direção a vila. Ele estava voltando de uma missão e tinha que reportar à torre e ao capitão ANBU, mas ver aquele projeto de gente sozinho na floresta, tão perto do território Nara ainda, era mais urgente.

Sentou no galho, vendo o pequeno separar os peixes e começar a tratá-los com cuidado com uma kunai bem afiada. Shisui havia passado alguns semanas em missão, mas ele lembrava que quando saiu da vila havia um shinobi, um ANBU, ajudando o pequeno Uzumaki a se aclimar em viver sozinho. Se fosse qualquer outro shinobi ele poderia pensar que havia deixado a raiva injusta no caminho da missão, mas Shisui sabia que havia sido Genma o escolhido. Genma, que havia sido ANBU da guarda pessoal de Minato, o qual Shisui sabia, mesmo que nunca ninguém tivesse lhe dito, que só podia ser o pai do garotinho.

Genma teria ensinado o pequeno Uzumaki bem, mais do que havia sido ordenado até. Ele sempre seguia Kakashi-senpai em desobedecer a ordem de distanciamento e cobrir ele quando isso acontecia.

Então Shisui não conseguia entender porque o garotinho estava no meio da floresta, capturando e preparando seu próprio jantar. Ele havia esbarrado com Genma na missão, então sabia que ele havia sido mandado para fora da vila já, mas ele sem dúvidas havia deixado o garotinho pronto para se virar da melhor forma possível. Se não pelo respeito que tinha pelos pais dele, pela certeza que Kakashi-senpai não ficaria nada feliz se não fizesse isso.

Shisui havia sido um dos que havia se oferecido para ajudar, mas sendo um Uchiha, que estava sob suspeita ainda na vila, ele não havia tido chance de ficar perto do jinchuuriki sozinho. O colocar na guarda rotatória havia sido o máximo que o hokage havia feito, em forma de boa fé e para tentar acalmar as águas entre a vila e o clã.

Não havia funcionado, claro.

Shisui se viu em um impasse no momento. Mesmo que estivesse em serviço ANBU ainda, um Uchiha interagindo sem supervisão com o jinchuuriki iria causar problemas para o clã, mas Shisui não podia apenas virar as costas e sair. Ninguém merece ficar sozinho assim. Havia algo muito errado em uma criança de cinco anos, que nem mesmo era um shinobi ainda, nessa situação.

_"Ele parece triste."_

Shisui nunca foi um de obedecer ordens sem uma boa justificativa.

Com um suspiro, se preparou para descer e se oferecer para acender a fogueira, mas não foi preciso.

**_"Katon: Tanebi no Jutsu."_ **

Isso o fez pausar e voltar a se agachar, curioso. Observou olhos grandes fitando o fogo criptando na fogueira, com um brilho que conseguia reconhecer bem, sendo do clã que era. Era um jutsu básico de fogo, ensinado muito cedo no clã Uchiha, mas para uma criança fora do clã, que havia começado a academia recentemente, era algo curioso de se saber.

Até então ele havia achado que as explosões eram causadas com tags explosivas. Selos estavam no sangue Uzumaki e Shisui sabia que Kakashi havia ensinado uma coisa ou outra a criança, mas parecia que não era o caso.

Não era para se surpreender, quando ele havia aprendido uma versão avançada de clones, mas todos haviam pensado que Kakashi-senpai havia o ensinado escondido.

O garotinho colocou os peixes espetados na fogueira, começando a jogar algo dentro de um caldeirão, o colocando na fogueira também. Shisui se retesou, pronto para interferir, porque ele estava perto demais do fogo, mas o garotinho nem mesmo se incomodou com as chamas.

Shisui sorriu de forma involuntária quando ele se sentou perto com um pequeno som contente, cutucando as chamas com um graveto, olhos grandes e coloridos fascinados nas chamas, um sorriso esticando as bochechas redondas.

" _Piromaníaco._ " Shisui pensou, terrivelmente afetuoso. " _Itachi que não me ouça, mas esse pequeno é mais fofo do que Sasuke._ "

"Quer também?"

A vozinha repentina quase o fez cair da árvore. Shisui prendeu a respiração, tentando detectar mais alguém por perto que teria deixado passar.

Improvável.

_"Ele me notou? Desde o começo?"_

Olhos grandes fitaram em sua direção na folhagem, piscando em curiosidade, esperando uma resposta.

 _"Bem, isso é inesperado."_ Uzumakis eram sensores natos.

E aquele pequeno Uzumaki era uma caixinha de surpresas, já percebia.

Shisui saltou da árvore, se movimentando devagar para não o assustar.

Embora não devesse temer isso, uma coisa que havia notado na guarda dele era que o pequeno Uzumaki não parecia temer muita coisa. O que era um grande problema.

"Oi, corvo."

O tom, terrivelmente tímido, fez com que Shisui se controlasse para não apertar as bochechas na sua frente. Agora entendia Itachi.

"Naruto-kun. O que faz aqui sozinho?"

O garotinho piscou e então apontou a fogueira. "Jantar."

Shisui dessa vez não conseguiu segurar a risada com o tom de óbvio da criança.

Shisui sentou com cuidado ao lado do pequeno Uzumaki e recebeu como recompensa um sorriso grande, enquanto peixes eram colocados e removidos na fogueira.

Um deles foi oferecido e aceitou. Shisui não devia remover sua máscara na frente de ninguém, nem mesmo um pouco. Olhou do peixe para a expressão da criança e deu de ombros. O que era mais uma regra quebrada? Já havia se aproximado do jinchuuriki, conversado com ele, não ido direto a torre ao terminar a missão para reportar.

Shisui, naquele momento, percebeu que estava descobrindo seu ponto fraco na vida, além de Itachi.

Ergueu um pouco a máscara, deixando sua boca de fora, pronto para comer com um sorriso mesmo que estivesse ruim. O que não estava.

Genma havia o ensinado bem.

"Por que não está fazendo jantar em casa?"

O garotinho mexeu o caldeirão, olhando dentro.

"Não tem coisa pra fazer, então vim pegar."

Shisui pausou em uma mordida no segundo peixe.

Ele tinha certeza que o hokage tinha dito que dinheiro seria dado semanalmente para o garotinho, para as compras e outros gastos. Geralmente órfãos fora de clãs que saiam do orfanato mais cedo tinham uma bolsa para despesas. Não era muito, mas existia.

Genma havia deixado os armários cheios, tinha certeza, porque ele era uma mãe galinha de primeira até com os ANBU. Duas semanas era tempo o bastante para isso acabar, mas ainda havia o dinheiro.

"O dinheiro acabou?"

"Não." O garotinho pausou um segundo. Shisui pensou que ele não falaria nada e o viu mordendo o lábio de forma ansiosa, olhando para o nada. Ele fazia bastante isso, já havia notado.

Os ombros pequenos caíram e ele o olhou de forma desconfortável.

"Ninguém quer me vender nada."

Shisui perdeu a fome no mesmo instante.

Claro que isso aconteceria. Em retrospecto era óbvio. Os civis não eram obrigados a vender para quem não queriam. Naruto podia ao menos entrar nas lojas? Shisui duvidava.

"Um deles vendeu." O garotinho continuou, cutucando o fogo. "Mas _tava_ ruim."

Shisui fechou os olhos.

"Ruim?"

Ele assentiu, voltando a sentar ao lado, beliscando um peixe e feliz demais apesar da situação.

"Cheirando ruim. Gato-nii me ensinou a ver quando comida fica ruim, para não comer."

"Te venderam comida estragada?"

Ele amava Konoha, mas às vezes ele odiava as pessoas de lá.

"Ta tudo bem! Eu sei pegar minha comida."

Não, não estava tudo bem. Estava longe de estar bem.

"Eles não podem fazer isso, Naruto-kun."

Um dar de ombros foi a resposta. Os dois sabiam que eles fariam de qualquer forma. Pessoas poderiam ser cruéis. Ele sabia que havia lojas que ele seria bem-vindo, de pessoas que conheciam a origem de Naruto ou que não era idiotas para descontar raiva injusta em uma criança. 

Shisui olhou nos olhos heterocromáticos, se perguntando como alguém podia olhar para Naruto e ver o bijuu por isso.

Naruto era uma criança estranha. Ele falava sozinho e ficava fora do ar com frequência, o ar parecia estranho perto dele, mais gelado. Ele tinha uma obsessão não saudável com o fogo e pouco instinto de autopreservação, além de gostar demais de explosões. Ele também era a criança mais fofa que Shisui conhecia e terrivelmente sozinho. Ele conseguia entender Kakashi-senpai perfeitamente.

Naruto era precioso e não merecia o que faziam com ele. Ninguém merecia.

"O peixe está uma delícia. Você cozinha muito bem."

Um sorriso esticou as bochechas muito redondas. Shisui bagunçou o cabelo desgrenhado e cheio de folhas e riu quando o sentiu se esfregar em sua mão com o carinho.

Shisui sentiu um arrepio gelado ao seu lado e olhou, tenso, mas não havia nada ali.

...........................................................

No outro dia, Shisui saltou para a janela de um pequeno apartamento. Ficava em uma zona menos abastada da cidade. Havia notado na noite anterior, ao levar um Naruto quase dormindo, que todo o bloco estava abandonado.

As pessoas haviam se mudado quando viram que o jinchuuriki morava lá. Shisui realmente tinha um desgosto das pessoas dessa vila às vezes.

Shisui abriu a janela, desarmando as armadilhas. Notou selos ali também. Havia notado outros na porta ao entrar na noite anterior. Nada que impedisse um shinobi, mas uma proteção efetiva contra civis.

E ele estava muito curioso sobre isso, porque Naruto era melhor em selos do que todos eles haviam percebido.

Saltou pela janela, sabendo que Naruto estaria na academia naquela hora. Carregou as compras e começou as colocar no armário e na pequena geladeira. Notou um banquinho no fogão, para que ele alcançasse, sem dúvidas.

Havia potes com plantas pela casa e notou uma pequena horta em andamento perto da janela, uma estufa improvisada. Era triste que alguém daquela idade fosse tão bom em sobreviver.

Olhou, curioso ao redor, sem vergonha alguma, fazendo notas do que mais ele iria precisar. Tinha certeza que quando Kakashi-senpai chegasse na vila os problemas de novas roupas seria resolvido, como ele havia feito ainda no orfanato, mas olharia com tia Mikoto se ela ainda tinha roupas antigas do Sasuke. Naruto era menor do que seu primo e sempre podia remover o símbolo do clã trás. E sendo Naruto, Mikoto ficaria mais do que feliz em ajudar.

Parou na mesa e viu um livro aberto. Sobre selos. Havia o visto antes, nas mãos de Kakashi-senpai. Havia outros pergaminhos espalhados ali, com katas e jutsus. Um livro sobre a história de Konoha, outros de áreas básicas. Surrados e usados, um ou outro recém comprado. Todos possuíam anotações para facilitar o aprendizado. 

Shisui deu uma risada. Isso explicava o conhecimento sobre os selos, ainda assim era impressionante, aprender em livros e sozinho não era para qualquer um. Isso também explicava as vezes em que viu Kakashi-senpai sair do seu quarto no alojamento ANBU com uma caixa de livros na mão.

Shisui voltou a janela, re-armando as armadilhas.

Sentiu um arrepio gelado e olhou ao redor, saindo de lá rapidamente.

.......................................

Na terceira vez em que foi deixar compras, encontrou um pote com um cacto na mesa, um bilhete de agradecimento feito em uma caligrafia torta e dinheiro para pagar os gastos.

Shisui ignorou o dinheiro. Ele morava sozinho e ganhava mais do que o suficiente em missões. Ele pegou a planta e nomeou "Kagami, o grande."

Quando contou isso a Itachi ele rolou os olhos.

Ele só estava com inveja porque Shisui havia encontrado um mini-fã também, e o seu era mais fofo.

...........................................

Na quinta vez em que ignorou o dinheiro, havia outra planta e um convite para jantar.

Shisui, claro, aceitou prontamente.

Itachi parecia receoso com a repercussão se alguém descobrisse, com todo o drama Uchiha acontecendo.

"Você está com inveja, porque ele tem cinco anos e me chamou para jantar e você não."

Shisui teve que correr de um _katon_ , mas valeu a pena.

O jantar se tornou regular, semanalmente quando estava na vila.

...........................................

Shisui notou que algumas vezes ao ir deixar compras, os armários já estavam cheios.

Consistia com novos livros aparecendo e com Kakashi-senpai retornando para a vila.

Kakashi-senpai possuía agora uma planta chamada Mr. Ukki no alojamento e Shisui apenas sabia que ele devia saber sobre ele também, se os olhares cautelosos que havia recebido eram alguma coisa nos primeiros dias.

Após algumas semanas eles sumiram e como estava vivo ele devia ter provado que não tinha nenhuma intenção nefasta.

Nenhum dos dois falou sobre isso, mas quando deixou as roupas antigas de Sasuke no alojamento dele, ao retornar elas tinham sumido. Tempos depois viu Naruto às vestindo, com o símbolo Uzumaki orgulhosamente nas costas.

......................................................

Quando Naruto fez seis anos, Shisui removeu sua máscara e se apresentou. Ele já estava ferrado mesmo se descobrissem, então não se importou. Naruto não pareceu muito surpreso por ele ser um Uchiha e não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, mas como todas as estranhezas sobre Naruto apenas aceitou e seguiu em frente.

Era bom nisso.

Shisui sentiu um peso em seu ombro, como se alguém houvesse colocado a mão em seu ombro. Sabia que se olhasse para trás não haveria nada lá.

Um arrepio gelado percorreu sua espinha.

Naruto olhou para um ponto atrás de Shisui, antes de retornar a tagarelar sobre plantas, separando um prato e colocando perto da janela. Para Kakashi-senpai, provavelmente. Havia notado o outro ANBU em um árvore perto da janela, os observando.

Shisui pensou na sua última missão, quando sentiu o mesmo arrepio na espinha. Um aviso que serviu para que desviasse de um ataque que havia deixado passar. Naquele momento ele entendeu como um aviso que salvou sua vida.

Soltou o ar devagar.

Tinha certeza que havia visto uma planta de Naruto se mover segundos antes.

Shisui olhou para o prato, ignorando quando ela se moveu novamente.

O curry que Naruto fazia era divino. Genma devia ter o ensinado recentemente. Parece que ninguém estava cumprindo ordens. O que era ótimo, ninguém iria o entregar se estavam quebrando a lei também.

Um vento frio bagunçou seus cabelos em uma carícia.

"O curry está maravilhoso, Naru-chan."

"Sério!?"

A criança mais fofa de todas. Shisui era sortudo.

Seu prato se moveu para o lado e o segurou.

Iria fazer inveja a Itachi quando ele voltasse da sua missão, sem dúvidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não se preocupa, Shisui, você está a salvo com os fantasmas. E tio Tobirama não perderia uma chance de perturbar um Uchiha, mesmo morto!
> 
> Os fantasmas também estão ficando mais...presentes. Há uma razão para isso.
> 
> Como saber qual shinobi está desobedecendo às ordens do hogake: procure uma plantinha no quarto deles com um nome ridículo e vai encontrar uma.
> 
> Inclusive, Mr Ukki, a planta do Kakashi, é canon. Me dei a liberdade de usá-la. 


	8. Os três fantasmas de Kakashi

****O fantasma de um olho só** **

As pessoas dizem que há segredos que se carrega para o túmulo.

Obito tinha certeza de quem disse isso não entendia nada sobre como morrer funcionava, ou como é difícil não comentar sobre algumas coisas, principalmente quando se há tanto ressentimento sobre elas.

E isso é mais uma coisa: sentimentos. Morrer não era para ser o fim de tudo? Finalmente ter paz e tudo aquilo e blá blá blá? Nos primeiros meses após sua morte não houve nada disso, apenas uma onda contínua de raiva e ressentimento que lhe fez pensar coisas que hoje em dia o deixavam envergonhado.

E até tudo isso era sobre esses segredos, aquelas coisas das quais não se comenta nem após a morte. Em como quando seus colegas o negaram a morte rápida que havia pedido, quando estava esmagado naquelas pedras. Uma kunai no pescoço, era tudo o que havia pedido, era um direito seu como shinobi em escolher como morrer. Eles não poderiam voltar por ele em território inimigo, eles não poderiam ficar sem acabarem mortos também e Obito mesmo não tinha chances de sobreviver.

Hoje Obito sabia que havia pedido algo impossível aos dois. Algo cruel e que não conseguiram fazer: As mãos de Rin foram feitas para curar, Kakashi havia encontrado o corpo do pai que se matou quando tinha sete anos, e Obito estava pedindo para ele o ajudar em seu suicídio.

Nada daquilo deveria ter acontecido.

Como Rin e Kakashi poderiam saber que Obito resistiria bem mais do que o esperado e por isso sua morte havia sido longa e dolorosa? As pedras rearranjadas da exata forma para o deixar vivo e sofrendo, sufocando e sozinho. Obito havia morrido tão sozinho.

E então ele havia acordado em Konoha. Simples assim. Cheio de medo de seus últimos momentos, tristeza e ressentimento por ter sido deixado naquela caverna. Era irracional.

Obito havia seguido seus colegas, observado o sofrimento deles sem perceber, apenas focado naqueles últimos momentos. Em como eles estavam seguindo sem ele, em como Kakashi estava usando um olho que deveria seu, em como seu clã parecia aliviado por ele ter morrido.

E por que Minato-sensei não havia o salvado? E Kushina-nee não tinha direito de chorar por ele, quando ela não estava lá quando precisou.

E Obito odiavatodoseleselenãodeveriatermorridokamiissomachucafazpararfazpararrinkakashiminatosensenseialguémalguémalguémEAGORAKAKASHIDEIXOURINMORRERVOCÊPROMETEU.

Precisou Rin morrer e retornar ao seu lado para colocar ordem em sua cabeça, como de costume.

(Quando Obito via os fantasmas que haviam deixado esse ódio continuar e crescer, ele se sentia extremamente aliviado por Rin, ao ver o que ele poderia ter se tornado. Ele também havia descoberto que era um costume bem Uchiha se deixar entregar ao ódio, nem morto ele escapava da loucura daquela família. Vai entender.)

A morte de Rin foi brutal. Por muito tempo ela colocava a mão no peito e parecia não conseguir respirar, mesmo que tecnicamente ela não precisasse. Alguns costumes são carregados depois da morte. Havia medo e alívio, e culpa por ter feito aquilo com Kakashi. Obito segurava ela enquanto ela soluçava sempre que parecia sentir um bijuu que não estava mais lá.

A morte de Rin foi ainda mais brutal para Kakashi. Agora, mais racional, Obito tinha visão em primeira fila do trem desgovernado que era Kakashi em autodestruição. Ao olhar no espelho ele via Obito em seu olho, ao dormir ele via Rin morrendo em seu punho.

Na vila, as pessoas sussurravam ‘matador de amigos, Kakashi’ e Obito via vermelho. Sem piada inserida.

Foi vendo Kakashi, o ouvindo gritar durante o sono, lavando as mãos no meio da madrugada tentando limpar um sangue que só estava na sua cabeça, que Obito entendeu um segredo sobre a morte: ela acontece muito mais para quem fica para trás.

Obito achava que entendia ser deixado para trás.

Vendo Kakashi ele via que havia sido um dos sortudos. Há coisas bem piores do que se morrer sufocado. Viver em dor constante era uma delas.

Obito e Rin seguiam Kakashi, em um acordo não falado, mesmo que não pudessem fazer nada sobre as escolhas dele. Pelo menos ele não estaria sozinho, mesmo que não soubesse disso. Quando Kushina-nee anunciou a gravidez eles tiveram uma pontada de esperança. Kakashi vinha empurrando Minato-sensei e Kushina-nee para longe, uma tarefa difícil quando a Uzumaki o arrastava para a casa deles a força se preciso.

Quando eles anunciaram o bebê foi a primeira vez que ele passou a ir sem precisar ser arrastado. Rin e Obito o observaram ajudando a montar o berço, Minato-sensei e ele pintando as paredes enquanto Kushina-nee desenhava espirais e selos ao redor. Na porta da casa, eles o viram costurar um boneco horrível e parecido com ele, o entregando a Minato-sensei de forma sem graça.

Obito nunca havia rido tanto na morte.

“É a coisa mais feia que já vi.” Kushina-nee anunciou, colocando no berço. “Sendo minha cria, tenho certeza de que vai amar.”

Kakashi nem protestou em ser removido das missões e ser colocado na guarda dela, mesmo que fosse claramente uma estratégia para o deixar quieto no lugar e longe das missões suicidas que fazia.

E então Minato-sensei e Kushina-nee morreram.

****A menina que não deveria ter morrido** **

Rin havia carregado muitas culpas para a morte: ter sido capturado pela primeira vez, levando a morte de Obito, ter deixado Obito para trás naquela caverna, não ter visto os shinobis de Kiri naquela emboscada, fazendo com que o Sanbi fosse forçosamente selado nela para destruir sua vila.

Mais que tudo ela sentia culpa por ter feito o que fez com Kakashi, por não ter visto uma alternativa. Rin amava sua vila e não se arrependia de morrer por ela, mas ela se arrependeu pelo o que fez com Kakashi no exato momento em que viu os olhos dele ao perceber que não conseguiria parar a chidori.

Rin morreu vendo os olhos de Kakashi. Ela morreu vendo alguém que amava sofrendo por ela, e carregaria isso pelo tempo que fosse enquanto ainda caminhava nessa terra.

Obito e ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo seria isso. Talvez eles esperassem Kakashi? Era difícil entender como tudo isso funcionava, mas era o mais provável que ele fosse a razão de terem ficado. Kakashi ainda precisava deles.

Quando Minato-sensei e Kushina-san morreram, ela se desesperou ao pensar que veriam Kakashi bem mais cedo que esperavam. Apenas seu time da ANBU ser tão bom havia o salvo da morte, eles não deixariam seu capitão morrer, mesmo que ele parecesse querer isso ao se jogar em cada ataque pela frente, em cada missão de rank-S que surgia.

Ele até mesmo havia se envolvido com Danzou! Danzou, que Obito tinha uma séria desconfiança que tinha algum envolvimento na fuga de Nibi e na morte de Minato-sensei e Kushina-san.

Rin podia apenas assistir o caminho da destruição, seguindo Kakashi para todo lado na tentativa vã de o assombrar até ele recuperar seu senso de autopreservação.

Isso até aquela noite.

Rin lembrava com clareza. Meses haviam se passado desde a morte de Minato-sensei, a vila ainda em reconstrução depois do Nibi ter quase a colocado abaixo em chamas.

Kakashi havia sido removido das missões por ordem do Hokage e colocado na guarda rotatória, em uma tentativa de o deixar vivo. Kakashi estava sentado na árvore ao lado da janela do orfanato. A janela estava aberta o vento frio da noite entrando no quarto sem restrição, deixando a criança no berço de madeira a mercê do tempo e dos mosquitos.

Rin não havia visto o filho de Minato-sensei até então, e se sentia agora envergonhada por isso. Ela estava tão focada em Kakashi e sua missão suicida que havia ignorado que ele não havia sido o único que havia ficado.

Obito e ela trocaram um olhar e ela sabia que ele sentia a mesma coisa.

O bebê chorava. Ele havia chorado por muito tempo, a voz perdendo a força em pequenos gemidos. Ninguém apareceu, em nenhum momento, para verificar ele.

Rin sentiu seu peito pesar com isso, ao perceber que a situação era bem pior do que haviam imaginado. Rin sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, olhando inútil o que vila estava fazendo com o filho do sensei, do hokage que havia morrido por eles.

Que Rin havia morrido também.

Horas disso, do choro sentido no quarto trancado, Kakashi se ergueu no galho e saltou para dentro do quarto. Algo que eles sabiam que havia sido proibido de fazer. Ele não poderia se aproximar a não ser em caso de ataques.

Obito a olhou, um sorriso se abrindo no rosto em alívio.

Quando eles saltaram para o quarto, Kakashi já estava com o bebê nos braços. Uma mão pequena estava agarrada na veste ANBU, pequenos gemidos sentidos saindo da forma encolhida contra o peito dele.

“Hound.” Um ANBU com máscara de rato surgiu na janela. “O que está fazendo?”

“Ele está com fome.” Kakashi fungou, uma mão passando em frente ao rosto do bebê, que parecia estar se acalmando. “E precisa trocar a fralda.”

O outro ANBU não se moveu.

“Sabe suas ordens.”

“Ele está com fome.” Kakashi repetiu. “Chorando de fome. Há _horas_.”

Outro ANBU, com máscara de gato, apareceu no quarto.

“O que foi?”

“Fome. Não foi trocado o dia inteiro. Não comeu desde que começamos a ronda. Ninguém apareceu.”

Os dois outros se retesaram. Rin os observou. O ANBU no quarto olhou o bebê nos braços de Kakashi, os dois ignorando o outro que parecia apreensivo.

“Eu vou buscar algo para ele comer.”

“Gato!”

O ANBU ignorou o outro na janela: “Vou trazer as coisas, você troca.”

Kakashi não respondeu e o ANBU já havia sumido.

“Isso é proibido.”

“Apenas se descobrirem.” Kakashi respondeu, sem parar de fitar o bebê. “Vão me entregar?”

O ANBU pareceu ponderar isso, olhando para trás, para os outros dois na árvore.

“Entregar o quê? Não aconteceu nada, capitão.”

“Eu posso trocar a fralda do que não está acontecendo, nesse caso.” Um dos ANBU comentou do lado de fora. “Tenho costume.”

Obito deu uma risada e Rin balançou a cabeça. Kakashi ao menos tinha colegas fiéis e dispostos a traição por ele.

Foi então que ela percebeu, quando os ANBU conversavam, que havia algo de muito estranho no quarto.

Rin observou Obito olhando ao redor em alerta, seu único sharigan ativado. Sombras estavam ao redor do quarto em uma energia espiritual tão forte que se sentiu sufocar. Por segundos ela viu apenas isso, apenas sombras, cobrindo as paredes.

Uma delas estava ao redor de Kakashi de forma protetora, algo que Rin não havia percebido até então, mas que agora notava, era uma sensação comum perto dele. Havia outro deles? Com Kakashi? Esse tempo todo?

“Sem chance!” Obito sussurrou, apontando para uma sombra ao lado do berço, que parecia aos poucos tomar mais forma diante deles. Uma forma conhecida. “Kushina-nee?!”

Um a um as sombras ficaram claras. Algumas conhecidas, outras não.

O quarto estava cheio de fantasmas.

“O que está acontecendo?”

Kushina-san, após agarrar os dois por um longo momento, os sacudindo do jeito ternamente violento dela, apontou para o embrulho com Kakashi.

“Meu filho é _badass_.”

****O terceiro fantasma de Kakashi** **

O maior arrependimento de Sakumo era o que havia feito ao seu filho. Ele não apenas havia abandonado Kakashi: ele havia o traumatizado, o ferido profundamente.

Antes disso, por anos após o grande desastre daquela missão, ele também não havia sido o melhor pai, longe disso. Na verdade, o Namikaze havia sido o pai que Kakashi precisava nesse período e por muitas vezes o rapaz havia invadido a casa de Sakumo para o lembrar que Sakumo tinha um filho que precisava dele ainda.

Após sua morte ele não havia seguido em frente, mesmo querendo tanto ver sua esposa. Ele tinha um motivo para ficar e lamentava ter percebido isso apenas após ter tirado a própria vida.

Sakumo não havia estado lá por Kakashi quando ele mais precisou, mas Minato Namikaze esteve. Nada mais justo então que Sakumo retribuísse o favor quando as mesas estavam invertidas. Minato não podia estar lá pelo próprio filho no momento, então ele estaria.

A primeira que havia realmente interagido com o pequeno Sèance ele tinha apenas 3 anos. Sakumo havia começado a dividir seu tempo, entre Kakashi e o pequeno Namikaze, mesmo que o garotinho nunca estivesse realmente sozinho.

Havia a mãe dele, sempre ao lado, cabelos como sangue e toda a ferocidade protetora pelas quais as mulheres Uzumaki eram conhecidas. Para cada palavra cruel de um cuidador, a mulher retribuía com horas de amor incondicional, deixando claro o quanto o filho era sim muito amado, que ele carregava sim o nome de um clã orgulhoso e que seus ancestrais teriam orgulho dele.

“Pequeno remoinho.” Ela sussurrava no pequeno ouvido, voz fervente cobrindo todas as palavras de ódio proferidas. “Meu príncipe de Uzushio. Você não é um sem nome, Naruto. Não ouça esse maldito. Você é um Namikaze, você é um Uzumaki. Você tem água do mar e força do remoinho de Uzushio em você. Me deixe te contar sua história, sobre uma vila na costa, com suas paredes brancas e seus filhos que carregam água do mar nas veias. Sobre a vila que existe dentro de todo Uzumaki agora.”

Sakumo ouvia também, relembrando de um tempo em que pessoas de cabelo vermelho como sangue visitavam Konoha, de missões em conjunto. De como eles eram gênios a seu modo, mas tinham um déficit de atenção para qualquer coisa que não parecia remotamente interessante a eles. Sakumo lembrava de como o Uzukage havia cochilado durante uma reunião com o sandaime e só conseguia rir ao observar o descendente deles, que tinha tanto deles apesar das cores serem todas do pai.

Havia o Nidaime, em sua glória intimidadora, mas que parecia estranhamente dócil ao se sentar com o garotinho na floresta e lhe contar a história de Konoha, em como ele tinha água de mar nas veias, mas o fogo em seu espírito. Em como ele podia amar Konoha, apesar do modo como era tratado, porque aquela era sua casa e ninguém tiraria isso dele. Ele só precisava achar as pessoas a quem queria proteger.

Izuna Uchiha veio depois, bem depois. Ele havia surgido após um encontro com a polícia envolvendo um pequeno incêndio. Izuna Uchiha estava seguindo o descendente, mas foi atraído pela aura de Naruto, que começava a trazer todos eles para perto, os bons e os ruins. Sakumo, ainda silencioso e por perto, quase transparente, havia o observado com cautela. Madara Uchiha havia morrido com uma fama não muito favorável e pouco se sabia sobre o seu irmão, morto bem antes do seu tempo. Pela reação de Nidaime ele ficou ainda mais receoso.

O Uchiha não havia ido embora. Ele se postou ao lado de Naruto de forma resoluta, dizendo que não o deixaria a mercê dos ensinamentos idiotas do Nidaime. O garotinho havia apenas sorrido e perguntado se ele sabia soltar fogo como os policiais de Konoha.

(Aquilo havia sido o começo da introdução a um piromaníaco aos jutsus mais perigosos possíveis.)

Naruto, anos depois, havia dito a Sakumo que Izuna estava apenas sozinho e Naruto havia percebido isso, reconhecido o sentimento. Em todos esses anos, mais do que qualquer um deles ali, Izuna havia vagado. Ele só queria alguém para conversar e ser visto.

Irritar Nidaime era um bônus.

Esses três eram os principais, os cuidadores, Sakumo ponderava. Eles estavam lá e não sairiam de perto de Naruto, com um senso de propósito admirável se não um pouco assustador.

Mais tarde eles saberiam que a proximidade de Naruto, a presença constante, tinha consequências inesperadas. Claro, eles só entenderiam mais tarde.

Sakumo era apenas um observador, até não ser mais. Ele não tinha a presença como os outros, quase ausente, sem voz, quase sempre apenas uma sombra. Isso mudou aos poucos.

Quando Naruto tinha 3 anos, eles descobrirem a razão de os fantasmas que ficavam serem todos shinobis, de o porquê os civis sempre iam embora mais facilmente quando Naruto queria. Do porquê Sakumo ser quase transparente por ter passado tanto tempo na terra, mas Izuna e Nidaime não.

Em como eles eram imprints de chakra, e que quanto mais desenvolvido os pontos de circulação na vida, mais poderoso poderia ser o fantasma, mais visível e por mais tempo ele poderia permanecer ali antes de sumir completamente. Eles entenderam finalmente o porquê de Kushina Uzumaki parecer a mais sólida deles. Uzumakis eram conhecidos por sua imensa reserva de chakra.

[Onde estariam os outros Uzumaki então?]

O problema é: shonobis poderosos vinham em diferentes alianças. Fantasmas de Ame da terceira guerra em particular apareciam de forma ocasional para atormentar o filho do homem que dizimou o batalhão deles. Um deles havia acompanhado um civil até Konoha, descoberto Naruto e espalhado a novidade.

Eles se deparavam com uma mulher Uzumaki irada, um hokage nada impressionado e um Uchiha sádico no caminho.

Não, o perigo real não eram esses desavisados. Nem todo fantasma conseguia manter sua sanidade. Obito Uchiha mesmo havia chegado bem perto de perder sua razão após a morte. Naruto não ter encontrado alguém assim até então havia sido uma sorte.

E quando ele encontrou, Sakumo estava lá.

Do encontro, que havia acabado com um garotinho traumatizado e fantasmas em alerta em toda a vila sobre o que fazer caso isso se repetisse (chamasse Kushina), eles haviam aprendido algumas coisas importantes:

Um fantasma poderia destruir outro. Dois Uchiha e um Nara haviam se sacrificado até Kushina conseguir destruir o _poltergeist._

Correntes adamantinas e chakra do bijuu necromante eram a única coisa que poderia destruir esse tipo de fantasma.

Mesmo mortos eles conseguiam liberar chakra e jutsus, porém o jutsu não afetava os vivos e quanto mais chakra eles liberassem mais chance eles tinham de desaparecer mais rapidamente, então se deveria evitar isso.

 _Poltergeists_ conseguiam machucar Naruto. Fisicamente. Eles conseguiam tocar nele. E isso era um grande problema.

Por último e muito importante: o nariz de um Hatake poderia sentir coisas inesperadas, mesmo depois de morto. Como por exemplo _poltergeists_ , antes do que qualquer um, antes mesmo que um sensor do nível do Nidaime conseguisse. Eles exalavam um odor fétido particularmente forte. Sakumo havia o sentido há quilômetros de distância.

E assim, Sakumo, se tornou o farejador de fantasmas perigosos do grupo. Ele ignorou as piadas do amigo do seu filho sobre ser um cão de guarda, porque ele estava repondo um favor, ele estava cuidando do filho do homem que havia cuidado do seu filho.

Mais importante, no entanto, ele estava ajudando a manter seguro a pessoa com quem Kakashi mais se importava, que o fazia sorrir daquela forma afetuosa que era tão rara nele.

“Sprout! Uchiha, o que ensinou a ele!?”

“Só uma coisinha de nada.”

Sakumo fechou os olhos e ouviu uma explosão ao longe, seguida de uma risada infantil muito adorável para a situação.

“Precisa de mais poder!”

O entretenimento era um bônus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainda não reli esse capítulo para corrigir, mas aqui estamos.
> 
> Esse foi longo e com muitas explicações e pontos importantes que serão explorados depois.
> 
> No próximo entra Iruka-sensei, com a participação especial do melhor personagem em Naruto: o tio do ramen.
> 
> Os ANBU: Rato é o Raidou, Gato é o Genma. Os outros dois ANBUs são Yamato (ele recém entrou em ANBU, após Kakashi remover ele de Danzou) e Ibiki, que aqui entrou em ANBU por um pequeno período antes de mudar de divisão. Foi Ibiki quem se ofereceu para trocar a fralda, ele cuidava do irmão, então tinha prática. Genma e Kakashi são os mais envolvidos nesse ponto, os outros apenas não querem encrencar Kakashi e não compactuam com maus-tratos de crianças.
> 
> E sim, o pessoal do orfanato estava tentando verificar se Naruto poderiam morrer por inanição, mas o chakra da bijuu o mantinha vivo e relativamente saudável. Eles pararam depois disso, quando os ANBUs reportarem ao hokage o que estava acontecendo ao perceber a situação.
> 
> Shisui ainda não era ANBU nesse período, ele vai assumir o lugar de Ibiki. Mais tarde Itachi também vai entrar no grupo, ele só se torna ANBU aos 11 anos.
> 
> A situação sobre os fantasmas será mais explicada mais para frente, então não me adentrarei aqui, apenas digo que não será o único encontro de Naruto com Poltergeists
> 
> Deixo com vocês uma ilustração que fiz de Naruto adulto em Nibi. Ele mantem um estilo mais Uzumaki do que no canon, com cabelo longo, selos nos brincos e no corpo. Kushina o fez crescer com histórias sobre Uzushio, ele é um filho da mamãe aqui. Então esperem um mestre de selos e ele vai ter as correntes da Kushina, porém ele vai ter menos de Minato, então algumas técnicas dele não irão aparecer.
> 
> É isso, nos vemos! Espero que tenham gostado e me deixem saber o que acharam até aqui :’)


	9. Tudo fica melhor com uma tigela de ramen

Naruto abraçou o vaso de planta nervosamente, observando da escuridão do beco a pequena venda do outro lado da rua. Ayame estava de pé na entrada, os braços cruzados. Esperando.

“É cedo.” Murmurou, confuso. Seus olhos vagando da garota para o fantasma atrás dela, que parecia saber exatamente onde ele estava. Os olhos, tão parecidos com os de Ayame, o olhavam em expectativa no rosto deformado pelo fogo.

Naruto desviou o rosto e se escondeu mais na escuridão, o coração acelerado no peito pequeno.

Era muito cedo, Ayame não deveria estar ali. Nos últimos meses ele havia se assegurado disso sempre que ia lá deixar uma planta na entrada do Ichiraku, no meio da madrugada. Ele nunca vinha no mesmo horário, ele nunca ficava muito tempo.

E ainda assim Ayame estava ali, esperando.

O esperando.

“Redemoinho.” Sua mãe sussurrou perto do seu ouvido, os cabelos vermelhos surgindo na periferia da sua visão. “Vá falar com ela.”

Naruto negou rapidamente, recuando, seus olhos indo para o fantasma, que continuava o encarando. A pele derretida, negra onde o fogo havia pegado de forma mais intensa. Os fiapos de cabelo e as roupas queimadas parecia flutuar no vento da manhã.

“Não precisa ter medo.”

Ele não estava com medo dela. A maioria dos fantasmas não eram como sua Ka-chan, Izu-nii e Tobi-jiji. Se ele ignorasse o buraco no peito de sua ka-chan e o sangue em seu rosto, ela quase parecia como os outros, viva. Tobi-jiji havia morrido por exaustão de chakra. Em uma vila shinobi, fantasmas intactos eram uma raridade.

O problema não era esse. Naruto havia crescido ao redor disso, se ele tivesse medo sua vida teria sido mais complicada do que já era.

O problema era o que o fantasma representava. Sabendo o que ela sabia agora parecia tão óbvio.

“Oh, Naruto...”

Naruto havia conhecido Teuchi-jiji e Ayame quando ainda vivia no orfanato.

Naquela época, ele ainda era pequeno demais para se virar sozinho na floresta quando o deixavam fora do prédio na hora do jantar.

No começo Naruto ainda tentava sua sorte no mercado. Mesmo no orfanato, sempre que hokage-jiji-sama visitava ele deixava algum dinheiro com Naruto, assim como com os outros órfãos. Geralmente para comprar doces durante as expedições na vila que eles faziam. Naruto nunca comprava doces, por mais que quisesse. Não apenas porque era difícil alguém lhe vender algum, mesmo com o dinheiro, mas porque Ka-chan havia colocado na sua cabeça que era melhor salvar para emergências.

Ficar trancado do lado de fora era uma delas.

O problema era que as pessoas no mercado raramente lhe vendiam alguma coisa e se vendiam eles dobravam o preço.

Às vezes ele conseguia algo quando os vendedores queriam que ele saísse de perto ou encontrava alguém com pena dele, mas isso era um truque que poderia tanto dar certo como muito errado. Naruto com certeza odiava quando jogavam frutas nele.

Então, o mercado não era sempre uma opção. A área comercial de Konoha sempre havia muita gente entre as lojas, as quais a maioria ele não podia nem sequer passar na porta.

As opções acabavam sendo o distrito da luz vermelha, com as nee-chans que nunca lhe viravam as costas nessas situações, mas Naruto se sentia mal por elas perderem clientela por ele estar lá. Ou vasculhar o lixo de algum lugar, o que sempre deixava ka-chan triste e tinha o risco de ser pego também.

Havia a opção de...pegar algo que estivesse fora de vista também.

Naruto não era orgulhoso desse momento em sua vida, ele não gostava de pegar o que não era seu, mas Izu-nii lhe ensinou que na guerra se valia tudo e, de certo modo, por mais que odiasse isso, Naruto percebeu logo que ali era uma guerra. Era a vila toda contra ele e seus poucos aliados.

(“Não se sinta mal por sobreviver.” Izu-nii havia dito, enquanto Naruto corria com as maçãs na mão para um dos becos. “Se ser bonzinho não funciona, sempre tem a outra opção.”)

Se Hound-nii estivesse na vila com os outros mascarados que ficavam com ele, Naruto não tinha o que se preocupar. Mesmo que passasse a noite fora do orfanato, eles cuidavam dele como podiam. Algumas vezes algum deles até o levavam para a torre do Hokage-jji-sama. Porém, nem sempre eles estavam. Hound-nii havia sumido da vila por mais de três meses, Naruto havia contado. E nesses três meses tudo parecia ter piorado.

(“Humanos nos chamam de monstros.” Neko-chan comentou, seu corpo quente envolvendo Naruto em uma das noites mais frias do ano, sua voz saindo como um ronronado confortante. “Eles parecem ignorar a verdade.”

“Verdade?” Naruto observou a ponta de seus dedos retornando a cor normal do azulado de antes, enquanto as pessoas que passavam na entrada do beco o ignoravam propositalmente.

“Que os piores monstros são os que usam máscaras de humanos.”)

Essa situação não durou mais do que alguns meses, até Naruto aprender a se virar além do muro e Hound-nii retornar. Quando ele retornou, Naruto foi levado de volta para o orfanato. Nesse ponto, ele não havia entrado lá há quase um mês.

(“Você tem que ir para o Hokage, sprout.” Tobirama-jiji falou, a voz tensa. “Ele não sabe da situação. Ele vai te levar de volta para o abrigo.”

Naruto não queria voltar para o orfanato mais, o problema todo era esse.)

Até lá, até Hound-nii aparecer, ele passou por algumas coisas.

Até lá também foi quando ele conheceu Teuchi-jiji e Ayame.

Foi em uma dessas excursões noturnas, sentindo o cheiro da comida dos restaurantes, mas sem poder entrar, que ele viu a barraca de ramen pela primeira vez. Naruto, já esperto sobre a vida, nunca ousou entrar lá ou passar na porta, mas o cheiro era tão atrativo que ele observava à distância.

Ka-chan havia o mandado entrar lá algumas vezes, lhe assegurado que ele ia ficar bem, mas ele não tinha certeza. Com quase cinco anos, Naruto havia aprendido a não se envolver com os comerciantes. Ele confiava em Ka-chan, de verdade, mas os últimos meses haviam o deixado com mais medo das pessoas da vila. Ele não se sentia seguro lá dentro, com os vivos.

Konoha parecia cada vez menos com casa.

Ka-chan, claro, estava certa como sempre. E uma noite, quando Naruto estava encharcado e observando a venda, seca e quente e com o cheiro delicioso de algo que nunca havia provado antes, Teuchi-jiji o chamou para dentro.

Seu primeiro impulso foi correr com medo, mas o homem não o deixou fugir. E Naruto ficava feliz por isso.

Naquela noite, com uma toalha nos ombros e uma tigela quente na sua frente, Naruto experimentou a sua comida favorita e sentiu uma quentura rara que não tinha nada com o ramen ou neko-chan, mas com o olhar de Teuchi-jiji enquanto comia e o sorriso de Ayame que lhe perguntava várias coisas e parecia interessada no que respondia.

Naruto sentiu que Konoha poderia voltar a ser casa.

A partir desse dia, Naruto encontrou o único lugar onde tinha certeza de que era bem vindo em Konoha. Suas economias eram gastas lá, mas mesmo quando não tinha dinheiro, ele sempre podia fazer negócios em Ichiraku: cogumelos na floresta, ervas para ingredientes. Naruto não gostava de receber nada de graça. Ele queria ser útil também.

Teuchi-jiji sorria de forma estranha quando dizia isso, mas ele sempre recebia suas ofertas e trazia o seu precioso ramen. Algumas noites, eles até mesmo o deixavam dormir na casa deles quando não podia voltar para o orfanato. Era meio como ter uma casa.

E Naruto? Naruto sentia aquele calor crescer sempre que isso acontecia.

Tudo estava muito bem.

Até que deixou de estar.

Primeiro foram os civis que deixaram de ir ao Ichiraku quando Naruto estava lá. Naruto não era bobo, ele havia percebido o problema, mesmo quando Teuchi-jiji dizia que não devia se preocupar com isso, que os shinobi continuavam frequentando avidamente.

Então Naruto encontrou Ayame limpando a frente da loja depredada, não apenas uma vez. Suas visitas diminuíram drasticamente depois disso, mesmo quando passou a morar no seu apartamento e nenhuma loja quis o vender nada, ele evitou procurar ajuda em Ichiraku.

Naruto voltou, eventualmente. Ele nunca conseguia passar muito tempo longe. Longe do ramen e longe da pequena família.

Naruto havia ficado mal acostumado. Com Shisui e Hound-nii, com a família Ichiraku. Ele amava sua Ka-chan e os outros, mas havia algo diferente na companhia dos vivos.

Então Naruto ouviu uma vez, de um dos clientes. Ele não devia ter ouvido, mas ele ouviu um deles perguntando à Teuchi-jiji aquilo e tudo fez sentido. E Naruto decidiu que talvez fosse melhor não ir para Ichiraku mais

Seus olhos foram para o fantasma da Ka-chan de Ayame, que o olhava, esperando.

Naruto sentiu seus olhos lacrimejando e saiu correndo.

...................................................

O apartamento de Naruto era uma pequena floresta. Samambaias penduradas no teto, trepadeiras nas paredes e vasos por toda parte. Como ele era um dos poucos que vivia no prédio, ele se mudou para o apartamento no topo e conseguiu mais espaço para sua horta.

O dono não havia ficado muito feliz, mesmo que tudo estivesse vazio e Naruto já pagasse extra, mas ele não disse nada. Naruto havia tido alguns problemas com ele no começo, mas de um dia para outro o homem parecia o evitar a todo custo.

(“Shisui.” Itachi olhou o primo de forma reprovadora. “Você é um shinobi, não pode ameaçar civis.”

“Não foi uma ameaça, foi uma conversa.” Shisui sorriu candidamente. “Ele triplicou o aluguel sem falar com o hokage, é ilegal. Só lembrei a ele isso.”

“Ele muda de calçada quando vê você.”

“Eu fui convincente. E ele devia agradecer que não foi Kakashi,”)

Ali, na sua pequena floresta, Naruto conseguia relaxar. Às vezes... às vezes Naruto não gostava de sair dali. Tobi-jiji dizia que não era saudável e o comparava com alguém, alguém que ele dizia que parecia gostar mais de plantas do que de pessoas quando criança. Naruto não sabia quem era, mas ele conseguia o entender.

“Não pode se esconder para sempre.” Ignorou Tobi-jiji. Ele sempre vinha como ka-chan não conseguia o convencer de algo. Tobi-jiji era bem convincente. Devia ser algo de hokage.

Uzumakis, no entanto, eram conhecidos por serem teimosos.

“Não me escondi.”

Naruto estava indo para a academia e para a floresta ainda. Apesar de só uma dessas coisas ele gostar. Ele queria se formar logo na academia, como o primo de Shisui se formou aos sete, para não precisar voltar. No ritmo das coisas lá, no entanto, ele nem mesmo tinha certeza se se formaria com os outros.

Naruto abaixou o regador e balançou a cabeça. Ele não gostava de pensar nisso.

Naruto tinha quase sete anos, ele já era um menino grande, não ia chorar porque os instrutores não gostavam dele. Ou os outros alunos. Ou porque ele não entendia muita coisa.

Chorar não adiantava nada.

“Não é o que está parecendo. Sabe que não foi sua falta, não é?”

Naruto voltou a regar suas plantas e o ignorou.

.........................................................................

“Não sabia que era um covarde.”

Naruto olhou para o fantasma do Uchiha com a expressão ultrajada, o rosto pequeno contorcido em uma carranca.

“Não sou covarde!”

“Uhum.” Izuna o olhou de forma pouca convencida. “Por isso está na floresta da morte agora quando deveria estar em casa?”

Naruto havia visto Ayame na sua rua. O endereço de Naruto nunca havia sido um grande segredo. O dono do prédio havia divulgado cedo onde Naruto estava e as pessoas faziam bom uso disso pichando sua porta. 

“Pensei que ia me ajudar a treinar.”

Izuna revirou os olhos, limpando o sangue da sua boca, mas ainda assim ele começou a lhe mostrar os sinais de mão.

“Se não quer falar com aqueles civis, é sua escolha. Mas não fique depressivo em mim por isso.”

Havia uma razão para eles nunca recorrerem à Izu-nii para o convencer.

Saber lidar com pessoas não era o forte de um Uchiha.

“Shisui é estranho.”

Izuna o olhou em questionamento.

Naruto deu de ombros.

..........................................................................

Era comum Naruto descer ali durante o sono. Afinal, era seu subconsciente. O que sempre o deixou um pouco confuso.

Era uma floresta, mas havia forjas, com grandes fornos incandescentes, fumaça e calor. Ao redor, havia cinzas caindo do céu e destruição. Ka-chan havia dito que aquilo refletia algo dele, como a dela havia sido uma praia por ela sentir tanta falta de Uzushio.

Fogo sempre havia sido o conforto de Naruto, mas a desolação ao redor, a floresta em ruínas ao redor das forjas, sempre o deixava triste. Fogo era conforto, mas também era destruição.

Neko-chan (agora Matatabi. Nomes eram poderosos e algo que não se dava facilmente, ela havia dito. E ainda assim ela havia dado o dela à Naruto. E Naruto a amava muito.) estava deitada no mesmo lugar onde havia a visto pela primeira vez aos 3 anos de idade. Entre duas forjas, com uma grade a separando do lado de fora, um selo na porta. Isso a impedia de sair, mas nunca o impediu de entrar, por isso passou pelas grades e se jogou em cima das caudas de fogo azul, o sentido passar em sua pele sem o queimar.

O bijuu abriu um dos olhos e o fitou, as caudas se enrolando ao seu redor.

Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

Matatabi sempre era um conforto quando Naruto se sentia em seu pior. Mais do que qualquer um dos outros até. Ao viver na presença constante dos mortos, Naruto tinha que procurar calor onde podia, e seu bijuu era sempre quente. Era como se enrolar dentro do fogo.

Ele havia tentado reproduzir isso uma vez, entrar dentro da fogueira, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi quase matar Hound-nii do coração. Ele havia o seguido por quase um mês inteiro depois disso com seus nikens.

O fato é que, não havia nada mais reconfortante do que Matatabi, desde a primeira vez que pode deitar ali quando ela o chamou, o protegendo do frio do orfanato e dos olhos ainda mais gelados das pessoas de lá.

“Você está pensando demais.” Matatabi cortou o silêncio, a voz suave que parecia vibrar, fazendo seu pequeno corpo se mover entre as caudas. “Filhotes de humanos não deviam pensar tanto.”

“Eu não sou como os outros filhotes.”

“Hum...É um ponto.” Uma cauda o puxou de onde estava enterrado ali e Naruto fez um muxoxo. “Você é mais como eu do que como eles.”

A voz dela parecia terrivelmente satisfeita com isso.

“Mas você ainda é um filhote de humano, e humanos tendem a ser estúpidos.”

“Ei!”

“Só digo a verdade.” Matatabi lambeu uma pata enorme, sossegada enquanto escalava nela. “Você está sendo estúpido agora, pensando nessas coisas.”

Naruto parou, recostado no pescoço dela, o corpo encolhido.

Não era estúpido para ele. _Não era._

“Você me culpa pela morte dos seus pais? Pelos aldeões odiarem você?”

Foi abrupto e Naruto soltou o ar como se levasse um soco. Seus olhos se arregalaram como duas bolas e sua voz saiu em um som estrangulado: “Não!”

Matatabi se moveu com seu tom alto, parecendo surpresa. Naruto passou os braços até onde podia no pescoço dela e apertou ali.

“Bem, por que não?” A voz dela era mais gentil.

Naruto negou rapidamente, sem falar nada. Ele sabia que Matatabi havia sido controlada por alguém, Ka-chan havia dito isso, Matatabi havia confirmado.

“Quando eu matei sua ka-chan.” Naruto apertou o abraço, ele queria que Matatabi se calasse. “Eu estava fora do controle do maldito sharingan. Eu agi para não ser selada de novo.”

“Eu _sei_.”

Naruto conseguia entender isso. Ele sabia que Matatabi odiava os humanos. Nem sempre havia sido assim. Diferente dos irmãos dela, esse ódio não era algo que veio desde o começo. Ele veio com Madara Uchiha, que a perseguiu e escravizou. Veio com o primeiro hokage e sua esposa, que selaram ela e caçaram seus irmãos como animais, os distribuindo para as nações como oferendas de paz, como se eles fossem criaturas sem sentimentos.

Observar os humanos através de Mito e sua ka-chan e, principalmente, Naruto, não ajudou muito na opinião dela. E ainda assim Matatabi amava Naruto. Seu conforto inicial foi um sentimento de obrigação. Depois isso mudou. Naruto não sabia como, mas ele ficava feliz.

Ele não culpava Matatabi por tentar sobreviver. Ka-chan também não.

“Você não me culpa, mas está se culpando pela morte daquela shinobi nas minhas chamas. Quando eu nem mesmo ainda estava dentro de você.”

Naruto escondeu o rosto ao ouvir isso. Pensando por esse lado, parecia irracional. E era.

Naruto sabia que ao contrário do que os aldeões pensavam ele e Matatabi não eram a mesma coisa, mas você ouve tanto algo que fica difícil não se perguntar às vezes.

“Você acha que eu...”

“Acho que deve fazer o que quiser.” Matatabi o empurrou com o nariz. “E parar de ser estúpido, mas isso está em sua natureza.”

Naruto fez um bico com isso.

“Não se preocupe.” Nibi o puxou do seu pescoço com uma cauda, o jogando entre suas patas e se enroscando ao redor dele. “Eu gosto de você assim mesmo. Não foi sua culpa, kitten.”

Naruto deu uma risada molhada, os dois ignorando os soluços.

Com todo o coração partido e o ódio na aldeia, Naruto ficava feliz de ter Matatabi.

Ela sempre sabia o que dizer.

“Não foi sua culpa.”

.................................................

Ayame não o largou por muito tempo desde o momento que entrou em Ichiraku, carregando um vaso de planta maior do que ele.

Teuchi-jiji apenas sorriu, lhe dando boas vindas e perguntando por onde andou.

Nenhum deles entrou no assunto de ter sumido por meses e estar os evitando.

Com o ramen servido e Ayame recostada no balcão, lhe perguntando sobre a academia e sobre como estava se virando sozinho em um apartamento, Naruto sentiu um sentimento de euforia o tomar, suas pernas balançando no banco enquanto contava sobre selos e jutsus novos.

“Você vai ser um shinobi e tanto.” Teuchi-jiji comentou, empurrando macarrão extra em sua tigela. Ao redor, todas as plantas que Naruto deixou na porta nos últimos meses estavam verdes e bem cuidadas. Naruto se sentia seguro lá dentro, tanto quanto em casa. “Minha esposa era shinobi, sabe?”

Naruto parou de balançar as pernas e tentou não olhar o fantasma ao lado de Ayame, que parecia feliz em observar a filha tão animada. Os olhos fitaram Naruto e um sorriso se retorceu no rosto deformado pelo fogo.

“Ela era uma das melhores. Chunin, trabalhava na academia.” Teuchi-jiji deu um sorriso saudoso, olhando para a tigela. Ayame havia se calado. “Ela ia gostar de conhecer você.”

Naruto olhou para o fantasma, que sorriu mais.

(“Como você consegue tratar essa coisa assim?” O aldeão sussurrou perto do balcão para Teuchi-jiji. “Foi essa coisa que matou sua mulher, não foi? Ela queimou por essa coisa e você agora...O que acha que ela pensaria de você?”

“Eu acho...” Teuchi-jiji falou devagar, baixo e sem sorrir. Teuhi-jiji estava sempre sorrindo. “Que deveria procurar outra venda para comer, Yataru.”)

Naruto sentiu seus olhos ardendo e olhou para Teuchi-jiji. Não havia julgamento algum ali. Não havia confusão entre quem era o carcereiro e prisioneiro. Naruto era apenas uma criança para ele. Uma mistura dos seus pais.

“Eu acho...” Naruto olhou para o fantasma e encontrou a mesma coisa ali. Ela não o culpava, como os outros fantasmas daquele dia.

Ela parecia mais transparente a cada dia. Seis anos era muito tempo para um shinobi comum. Ela devia amar muito a família. Ka-chan disse que elas se conheciam, que Ka-chan pegou Ayame no colo, que to-chan era o hokage dela.

Que a história deles estava segura com calor e o ramen Ichiraku.

“Que eu ia gostar dela também.”

Naruto ficava feliz de ter conhecido ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amo a família Ichiraku e esse primeiro encontro do Naruto foi totalmente baseado no encerramento do anime em como Naruto conheceu o ramen.
> 
> Com um pouquinho mais de drama aqui, como de praxe.
> 
> No próximo teremos mais Shisui e depois Iruka. Iruka vai entrar com tudo!
> 
> P.S: Tudo o que Teuchi perde dos aldeões os shinobis vão lá para compensar e comer.
> 
> Ichiraku é o point dos ANBUs.


	10. Nunca elogie o cabelo de um Uzumaki, por Itachi Uchiha

Itachi, aos onze anos, tinha alguns problemas para lidar, os quais não deveriam ser os problemas normais de alguém de onze anos.

Como estar prestes a entrar na ANBU mesmo que odiasse o trabalho, seu clã estar sussurrando coisas perigosas sobre a vila, o ódio da vila com seu clã, um ex conselheiro estar dando atenção demais a eles, o medo constante de algo acontecer com sua família, com seu irmãozinho, com a vila e ele se vê entre a cruz e a espada sobre tudo isso.

Itachi estava _estressado._

Na verdade, aquilo era um estado tão constante em sua vida, que ele se surpreenderia se não estivesse. Ou ansioso. Ou em constante espera e medo de um grande desastre se abater sobre sua cabeça.

Pode escolher, qualquer um desses não tem erro.

O problema é: Shisui é quem estava lhe causando estresse, para variar.

Geralmente seu melhor amigo estava lá para o tranquilizar, para fazer as coisas melhores, mas agora ele que estava o estressando.

"Shisui." Sussurrou, um tom sofrido e velho demais para a idade. "Por que você está espionando um professor assistente de academia?"

"Na verdade, nós estamos." Seu primo corrigiu sem nem mesmo o olhar, seus olhos seguindo o pobre homem que comprava no mercado.

E Itachi não queria ter nada com isso. Por que ele estava ali?

"Esse." Shisui falou devagar, entrando em um dos becos e o arrastando junto. "É Iruka Umino. Chunin. Trabalha geralmente na sala de missões. Recentemente entrou como assistente na academia. Mas sabe uma coisa engraçada, Itachi?"

"Não, mas sei que vai me contar."

"Ele não é um Chunin normal."

Isso o deixou mais interessado, embora ainda não soubesse o motivo de estarem fazendo isso.

Shisui havia retornado três dias atrás da guarda do Hokage e apenas decidira que iria espionar Iruka Umino e que Itachi iria o ajudar e ele ainda não sabia _o porquê._

Porém, como se costume, ele não conseguia dizer não em passar tempo com Shisui.

Essa dependência o deixava um pouco envergonhado, mas o que se podia fazer?

O jovem professor estava carregando uma sacola de laranjas em um dos braços e uma papelada abaixo do outro e ainda equilibrando um caixote.

Ele parecia bem normal para Itachi. Para um ninja.

E foi exatamente isso que disse ao seu primeiro e melhor amigo e no momento causa de estresse.

"Normal, hn?" Shisui, provando que era um verdadeiro Uchiha pelo menos uma vez e que amava um bom drama, deu uma pausa. "Normal ao ponto de recusar uma promoção para jounin?"

Certo, nem tão normal. Quem recusava uma promoção?

Itachi avaliou o jovem professor com novos olhos. Ele parecia inofensivo.

Inofensivo demais.

"Oh."

"Exato." Shisui falou com uma pontada de orgulho que o fez sorrir de forma involuntária. "Se escondendo em plena vista."

"Ou talvez ele só goste do trabalho?" Perguntou esperançoso. Shisui o fitou por cima do ombro com a cara cética. Itachi não achava impossível. Se ele tivesse a oportunidade teria ficado como chuunin também, mas nunca teve uma chance.

"Posso saber porque estão me seguindo, Uchiha-san?"

Quando ele havia chegado ali? Eles eram os melhores shinobis daquela vida, poucos poderiam os surpreender assim.

Os dois ativaram o sharingan por reflexo.

Iruka Umino estava na entrada do beco, ainda carregando as coisas e os fitando com uma cara decepcionada que lhe lembrava muito sua mãe quando Itachi ou seu otou-san faziam algo errado.

Itachi quase se encolheu e pediu desculpa por tudo apenas com aquele olhar.

Shisui, no entanto, não parecia nenhum pouco afetado.

"Só verificando algo." Seu primo comentou de modo casual, não parecendo nenhum pouco afetado por ter sido pego no flagra.

Conhecendo Shisui, ele não estava e isso deveria ter sido intencional. O que queria dizer que ele queria aquele confronto.

Itachi desconfiava que isso não tinha nada com a vida de shinobi de Iruka Umino, mas algo mais pessoal. Algo que Shisui não estava contando.

"Oh?"

"Sim." Itachi podia sentir a tensão no ar, apesar da conversa quase educada. "Você vê, Umino-san, eu fiquei curioso."

"Sobre? Não consigo imaginar algo que tenha feito para ter a atenção da polícia de Konoha."

"Não mesmo?" Shisui falou de forma casual. Muito casual. Um sorriso simpático no rosto que era tudo menos simpático de verdade. "O nome Naruto Uzumaki significa algo para você, Umino-san?"

 _Ah._ Itachi deveria ter desconfiado, claro. Um comportamento tão errático de Shisui geralmente tinha como causa preocupação com alguém importante para ele.

Fazia tempo que Itachi havia desistido de aconselhar Shisui a ter mais cuidado sobre essa situação com o Jinchuuriki em razão do clã Uchiha, mas pelo silêncio até agora sobre a razão de estarem ali, Itachi imaginava que ele ainda lembrava disso e pensou que Itachi iria o repreender. 

Itachi não sabia o que sentir sobre isso. Ainda mais agora, em que o outro shinobi olhava para eles como se estivesse prestes a atacá-los.

"E qual o seu propósito perguntando sobre ele, Uchiha-san?"

O tom era terrivelmente frio para alguém com aparência calorosa assim e a forma como ele falou Uchiha deixava claro que ele havia sim ouvido falar dos rumores.

Itachi sentiu seu coração acelerar. Isso iria dar problemas para o clã. Shisui tinha que saber disso.

"Eu tenho os meus motivos."

Isso pareceu a resposta errada, pela forma como o outro shinobi estreitou os olhos, a postura ficando mais ereta.

Aquele homem era um chuunin, sem clã, sem kekkei genkai, e ainda assim Itachi quase se pegou dando um passo para trás.

"Escute aqui, eu não me importo com o nome do seu clã, se é da polícia, esses olhos estúpidos de vocês."

 _Olhos estúpidos_. Itachi quase se ofendeu.

"Se você tem um problema com aquele garoto, você tem comigo. Tenha muito cuidado no que vai dizer."

Shisui fez um som alarmado e surpreso. Provavelmente não era essa resposta que ele estava esperando.

"Então eu aconselho a se tem um problema com ele, guarde para você mesmo. Entendeu? Ele não precisa de mais problemas do que dão a ele. "

"Hum?" Shisui parecia terrivelmente confuso por alguns segundos. Até mirar algo dentro da caixa que o homem estava carregando. Sua postura mudou tão rápido que os dois shinobi o olharam confusos. "Ah, você tem uma planta também."

"Também?" Umino ainda parecia cauteloso, mas menos ameaçador ao dizer isso.

Shisui assentiu, um sorriso nervoso e sem graça no rosto.

"É. Acho que temos um amigo em comum, Umino-san e isso foi um mal-entendido."

O homem olhou seu primo e então Itachi longamente, sua postura ainda não totalmente relaxada.

"Acredito que devemos conversar, Uchiha-san."

Itachi suspirou.

Seria um longo dia.

...............................................................................

"Então pensou que eu estava causando problemas para ele."

Iruka Umino parecia outra pessoa quando calmo.

Ele tinha uma certa presença nele que gerava respeito, mas também relaxamento. Itachi imaginou como teria sido ter tido ele como sensei. Sasuke provavelmente o teria.

Itachi não sabia muito o que falar sobre o assunto dos dois, então se manteve ao lado de Shisui em silêncio enquanto os três saiam do distrito do mercado em direção a outra parte de Konoha, o bairro dos apartamentos reservados apenas para Shinobis. Era um pouco impessoal demais para o perfil que estava fazendo do homem, mas não tinha informação suficiente.

"Não seria a primeira vez que um professor da academia faria isso ou pedia transferência de sala." Shisui respondeu. " E você parecia furioso quando entrou para falar com o Hokage, Umino-san."

O homem fechou um pouco a expressão.

"É, imagino o que possa ter parecido."

"E não era segredo algum que não gostava dele." O homem olhou para seu primo pelo canto dos olhos, tenso. Shisui parecia relaxado. "Eu perguntei por aí."

Umino fez uma expressão dolorosa.

"As coisas mudam."

"O que mudou?" Shisui perguntou quase de forma casual.

Por um momento ele pensou que o homem não responderia, mas por fim ele suspirou e assentiu, mudando de direção para um dos becos.

Iruka olhou para Itachi em questionamento, então para Shisui.

"Ele sabe. É da velha geração."

"Certo. Você tem razão sobre eu ter problemas com ele no início, mas isso era antes de o conhecer. No dia do ataque do Nibi, meus pais... Bem."

Shisui assentiu em entendimento.

"Era ignorância minha. " O homem falou de forma envergonhada. "Como de boa parte desta vila, na verdade. Os olhos dele..." O homem balançou a cabeça. "Ele é só um garotinho."

Isso pareceu agradar Shisui bastante, um sorriso se abrindo em seu rosto. Itachi se viu relaxando também, notando a sinceridade do outro shinobi.

Itachi tinha seus problemas sobre a relação de Shisui com o Uzumaki e os problemas que isso traria para o clã, mas era impossível passar tanto tempo com Shisui sem pegar um certo senso de proteção com o garoto. E ainda tinha sua mãe, que mesmo presa as regras do clã mais do que Shisui, ainda era óbvio que não era indiferente à situação.

Itachi lembrava da mulher ruiva, ele lembrava da visita depois do hospital naquele terrível dia, segurando a mão trêmula da sua mãe e olhando um bebê do outro lado do vidro.

Ele não queria nem imaginar como Shisui ou ela ficariam se algo acontecesse com ele.

"Eu tinha minhas dúvidas quando entrei na academia, é verdade, e me colocaram como assistente na sala dele. Eu não queria."

"Por isso estava furioso?"

"Não." A expressão do homem ficou irritada. "Eu já tinha tido essa conversa com Hokage-sama antes. Naquele dia o assunto era outro."

"Mas era sobre ele. Eu ouvi parte da conversa." O homem olhou Shisui nada impressionado. Seu primo não tinha vergonha nenhuma na cara.

O homem os olhou procurando alguma coisa antes de continuar, ficando em silêncio por alguns momentos.

"Você se importa com ele." Por fim ele falou, olhando Shisui de soslaio. "Não é apenas Hatake-san."

"Você sabe sobre Kakashi?" Shisui parecia agora muito surpreso e cauteloso.

Itachi conseguia entender. A relação de Kakashi Hatake e Naruto Uzumaki era um segredo meio que aberto entre muitos shinobi. Vulgo muita gente sabia e virava os olhos para a outra direção para não causar problemas com o Hatake.

Shisui costumava dizer que Itachi tinha um complexo com Sasuke, mas não se comparava com o do capitão ANBU e o Uzumaki. Ele era provavelmente a única coisa que prendia o Hatake na vila e isso o tornava muito perigoso.

Umino-san deu um bufo que parecia uma risada.

"Invadiu meu apartamento e me ameaçou de morte." O homem não parecia tão incomodado quanto deveria com isso. "Ele não é muito bom em ser discreto para um Shinobi tão aclamado."

Shisui deu uma risada.

"Não, ele realmente não é."

O homem balançou a cabeça.

"É bom saber que ele tem pessoas por ele aqui." Ele retorceu a boca e então suspirou. "Eu fui falar com Hokage-sama sobre a situação dele na academia. Ele perdeu dois anos, sabe disso?"

Shisui fechou a cara, a expressão na defensiva: "Ele não..."

"Eu sei." O homem fez um sinal com a mão que se calasse. "Eu não entendi no começo, mas eu sei."

Itachi os olhou, de um para outro em silêncio. Shisui parecia furioso, então o que quer que fosse, era grave.

"Eles o sabotavam." Shisui murmurou. " Como ele parou de reclamar, eu pensei que havia acabado."

"Não acabou, só piorou." Umino-san começou a subir as escadas do complexo de apartamento. Alguns shinobis acenando quando passava. Ele parecia ser bem querido no local. "Vai além de eles o ensinarem katas erradas e posturas. Isso, eu percebi, ele mesmo corrige. Ele é...muito bom para a idade."

Shisui sorriu um pouco com isso.

"Gênio não convencional."

Iruka deu uma pequena risada e assentiu.

"As provas dele estão todas corrigidas erradas e com questões muito avançadas para ele. Há muitas acusações de trapaça também, porque ele responde essas questões."

"Então ele perde se responder ou não responder."

"Não há provas sobre a trapaça também, mas não importa para os instrutores. Eu vi as respostas também, eu revi todas as provas." O homem falou aquilo como se não fosse nada, mas Itachi imaginava que não deveria ter sido fácil. " As respostas dele são um pouco não convencionais e eu consigo entender a desconfiança, mas eles não tinham provas e estavam errados em colocar uma avaliação diferente para ele. Estavam o armando para fracassar."

"Não convencionais?" Shisui perguntou com curiosidade.

"Como um shinobi que já esteve no campo de batalha e não uma criança que nem mesmo saiu da vila." O homem o olhou de lado, parando na escada. "Algumas delas, se eu não soubesse melhor, diria que vindas de um Uchiha."

Shisui colocou as mãos na frente do corpo, um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu não tenho nada com isso. Talvez ele pegou alguma coisa de passar tanto tempo perto dos ANBU?"

Umino-san ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Ah, o velho boato de que ele aprendeu _kage bunshin_ por observação?"

Shisui deu de ombros.

"Que tipo de shinobi não trapaceia se tiver a chance?" Itachi perguntou, verdadeiramente intrigado. Fazia parte da arte, eles não eram samurais.

"Essa resposta, que foi algo que ele me deu, me deixa ainda mais certo sobre ser algo Uchiha." Umino-san resmungou. "De qualquer forma." Umino-san parou na porta. "Fui falar com Hokage-sama sobre isso, levei as provas."

"Por sua expressão ele não deu a resposta que queria."

O homem suspirou, pegando a caixa que Shisui carregava.

"Não. Naruto provavelmente vai repetir de novo e ficar na minha turma como professor eletivo, essa foi a solução dele."

"Isso não é justo." Itachi falou pela primeira vez e o homem assentiu.

"Foi o que eu disse. Ele é capaz e muito avançado para a idade, se o avaliam de forma correta. Ele se esforça tanto apesar de estar tudo contra ele lá dentro."

A expressão dele ficou melancólica, mas também um pouco orgulhosa. Era claro para Itachi que o Shinobi gostava muito do garoto e que deveria ter passado muito tempo com ele para saber de tudo isso. Shisui havia passado semanas fora da vila, isso deveria ter acontecido nesse meio-tempo, ou ele saberia.

"Ele...ele queria muito se graduar cedo." O homem suspirou de forma triste, e então sorriu para Itachi. " Na verdade, como você, Uchiha-san."

"Eu?"

Shisui coçou a cabeça e riu sem graça: "Eu falo bastante de você, Itachi. Não é justo, mas pelo menos ele vai ter uma chance com você."

"Não deveria ser assim. Ele tem 7 anos, passou dois anos na academia tendo que aprender sozinho o que ensinavam errado, ouvido coisas horríveis, sendo injustiçado e tratado como uma peste. Me admira ele não ter desistido."

"Ele não é de desistir."

"Ele não é." O homem sorriu com isso e então olhou para eles. "Vou dar o meu melhor por ele. Eu sei que devido a certas...situações, você e Hatake-san não podem o ajudar publicamente."

Então ele realmente sabia dos rumores. E provavelmente da origem do Uzumaki-san também.

"Eu fico feliz então que ele tenha você, Umino-san." A expressão de Shisui era dolorida. Itachi abaixou os olhos com isso. Ele queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. "Ele precisa de toda ajuda que puder."

"Ele não é o único que está sendo injustiçado nessa vila." O homem os olhos profundamente. "Se precisarem de ajuda, sabem onde me encontrar."

A oferta o surpreendeu e o deixou abalado. A forma como o outro shinobi o olhava o fez se sentir...aceito.

Itachi, não pela primeira vez, ponderou sobre o tipo de pessoa que Naruto Uzumaki atrai para perto.

"Ele provavelmente vai estar aqui amanhã também depois da academia." Iruka finalizou. "Ele decidiu que preciso de uma horta."

O homem sorriu largo com isso e Shisui pareceu menos triste.

"Então, vai saber onde o encontrar também."

Era um convite, se Itachi conhecia um.

...................................................................

Itachi não resistiu tanto quanto deveria quando Shisui o arrastou no dia seguinte após o treino. Ele tinha ainda um dia de folga antes de outra missão, agora que estava tão perto de se tornar ANBU.

Ele disse a si mesmo que a razão de ir era para ficar de olho em Shisui e também se familiarizar com o que provavelmente seria sua missão algumas vezes. Apesar do Uzumaki não ter mais a guarda ANBU, ele ainda precisava dela em algumas datas especiais, como quando vinha pessoas de outras vilas em comitivas e na data do ataque do NIBI.

A razão real, no entanto, era que ele queria conhecer a criança que era tão importante para Shisui e que parecia atrair tantos shinobis poderosos para perto.

O lugar parecia mais seguro também do que o que sabia que Shisui costumava fazer, que era visitar o apartamento do Uzumaki ou o encontrar na floresta. Isso parecia suspeito e poderia gerar problemas. Aqui eles só estaria visitando outro amigo Shinobi.

Umino-san realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele não tinha uma restrição sobre o garoto, na verdade o Hokage havia, de certo modo, o entregue a responsabilidade dele. Não havia um clã em ameaça ou uma história que geraria conversas. Ele poderia publicamente cuidar de Naruto e ninguém poderia fazer nada.

Itachi sabia que Shisui estava tão feliz quanto triste por isso, porque era algo que ele queria também. Ele reconhecia os olhares que seu primo dava quando Itachi passeava com Sasuke, ou treinava com ele. Shisui queria aquilo, mas ele não poderia nem sequer falar com Uzumaki em público sem ficar sob suspeita.

Itachi se sentia triste pela situação dele, Shisui não merecia isso. As coisas não deveriam ser assim.

..............................................

Eles bateram na porta, o que era raro em uma vila Shinobi, tinha que admitir.

A surpresa é quem abriu não foi Umino-san.

"Genma?" Shisui perguntou ao Shinobi com a bandana na cabeça e senbon na boca, que olhou Itachi de forma curiosa antes de assentir para os dois.

"Uchiha. Deveria ter entrado pela janela, me fez perder dinheiro."

Itachi o olhou confuso, mas Shisui apenas bufou uma risada e entrou sem cerimônias.

Itachi o seguiu timidamente e de forma cautelosa, observando os arredores. Era uma apartamento pequeno, mas aconchegante. O complexo era dado para Shinobis, então geralmente era impessoal, mas Umino-san havia quebrado esse tabu. Havia uma estante de pergaminhos e um local para estudos, e algumas plantas as quais Shisui olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

E havia outro shinobis lá, espalhados jogando cartas ou conversando no chão. Nenhum os olhou quando entraram, mas sabia que todos os tinha percebido de imediato.

"Ruka está na varanda." O shinobi, Genma, falou enquanto voltava a sentar no chão e jogava o dinheiro para um deles com um grunhido sobre perder uma aposta. "Acharam uma caixa."

Shisui deu uma risada com isso, os outros shinobis o seguindo. Deveria ser alguma piada interna.

O que queria dizer que aqueles shinobis eram provavelmente da guarda da ANBU.

Itachi relaxou um pouco com isso. Por isso Shisui parecia tranquilo. Ninguém ali iria os dedurar, porque nenhum deles deveria estar ali.

Itachi seguiu Shisui para a varanda e pausou ao ver o Shinobi pendurado no balcão. Ele reconheceria aquele homem em qualquer lugar, qualquer um do clã Uchiha sabia quem era ele. Kakashi Hatake.

O homem não os olhou também quando Shisui entrou, seus olhos fixos em um pergaminho. Umino-san estava ao lado dele, apontando para algo, os dois mais relaxados do que poderia supor nessa situação.

Itachi queria saber o que tinha no pergaminho, mas seus olhos desviaram para Shisui, que estava falando com uma caixa no meio de uma horta improvisada na varanda.

"Confortável?" A voz do seu primo era casual e Itachi se esticou, ainda sem entrar, tentando ver o que ele fazia.

"Shisui-nii?" Uma voz sonolenta foi ouvida.

Uma cabeça saiu de caixa e ele viu, finalmente, Naruto Uzumaki.

Os olhos eram famosos, ou infames. Tão infames quanto a heterocromia de Kakashi Hatake, mas por outras razões. O cabelo era maior do pensava, o fazendo parecer perigosamente com os cabelos do Yondaime, o que não era bom.

Por um momento pensou que ele era bem menor do que Sasuke, para caber em uma caixa, mas quando Shisui meteu a mão lá dentro e o removeu, percebeu que não era esse o caso, mas sim que ele deveria ser contorcer bem.

_Como um gato._

E assim como um gato, ele parecia se esticar nas mãos de Shisui, que parecia feliz demais com a situação, levantado o garoto pelas axilas e o empurrando praticamente na cara de Itachi.

"Viu? Eu não disse? Criança mais fofa que existe." Seu primo parecia uma criança no momento mostrando um prêmio e Itachi viu finalmente mais do que uma cabeça. O garoto estava sujo de terra, usando uma yukata que não sabia a cor exata e com folhas no cabelo.

Os olhos piscaram lentamente, grandes e surpresos com o movimento, sonolentos.

Ele miraram Itachi por um longo momento. Itachi acenou, sem graça e o garoto sorriu, um dente da frente faltando e dando um surpreendentemente tímido (para um Uzumaki) aceno.

"Esse é meu primo, Itachi!"

O garoto virou o rosto, ficou corado e então puxou o queixo do Shisui e falou (não tão baixo) em seu ouvido.

"Ele tem o cabelo bonito."

"Eu sei." Shisui sussurrou, também não tão baixo.

"O seu cabelo é muito bonito também." Itachi falou suavemente e foi agraciado com um rosto muito vermelho, olhos coloridos se abrindo em surpresa, como se Itachi tivesse falado a coisa mais incrível possível.

Itachi sentiu algo tocar suas costas e olhou para trás, mas não havia ninguém lá.

"Obrigado." O sussurro e as mãos se remexendo eram exatamente o que Sasuke fazia quando ficava sem graça.

Cada instinto seu se acendeu naquele momento, a imagem de Sasuke se sobrepondo ao garoto, que continuava o olhando de soslaio dos braços de Shisui, o rosto corando quando se via pego.

Itachi olhou para Shisui que sorria terrivelmente satisfeito, puxando o garoto para perto e o abraçado de forma exagerada.

Shisui sabia que havia ganhado a causa.

......................................................

Não era comum para Itachi se sentir aceito.

Ele sempre havia sido diferente e havia se acostumado à isso. Aos olhares indiferentes e cautelosos, de shinobis e civis.

Ali, dentro daquele pequeno apartamento abarrotado, cercado por outros shinobis que tinham tanto sangue nas mãos, ele se sentiu estranhamente acolhido.

Talvez fosse Shisui estar tão relaxado, ou o modo como Umino-san parecia ser acolhedor por natureza quando não estava furioso. Genma Shiranui era, o que os outros atribuiam e lhe falaram, a pessoa com instinto materno do grupo. Ou mãe galinha.

(Raidou Namiashi quase levou uma kunai no olho ao falar isso).

Porém, Umino-san tinha algo nele que relaxava à todos e gerava respeito, mesmo ele sendo um Chuunin. Até mesmo Hatake-san parecia o ouvir, mesmo ele sendo o shinobi mais forte depois do Hokage naquela vila.

Itachi não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido quando os dois homens conversaram pela primeira vez quando Hatake-san invadiu o apartamento de Umino-san. Ao que parece Naruto de vez em quando ia dormir lá e quando Hatake-san chegou na vila depois de uma missão, o procurou e o encontrou lá isso gerou um enorme mal-entendido (como Shisui). Seja o que for que aconteceu, de acordo com Namiashi-san, Umino-san tinha uma porta nova, uma nova pintura de parede e Hatake-san estava agindo como um cão de guarda com ele. Como agora, seguindo Umino-san com uma caixa de pergaminhos.

(Esse comentário de Namiashi-san gerou mais uma kunai em direção a ele.).

De qualquer forma, lá estava o grupo. ANBU, jounin, um chuunin e um jinchuuriki, enlatados em um pequeno apartamento, jogando cartas e trapaceando e Itachi não estava nenhum pouco estressado, o que por si era um milagre.

Havia sido um bom dia.

Naruto estava pendurado no sofá enquanto fazia sinais para Shisui por trás dos outros, o ajudando a trapacear. Itachi não sabia como ele poderia saber a carta dos outros (na verdade, ele parecia saber de muita coisa que não deveria e isso estava deixando Itachi louco, mas os outros pareciam ignorar tudo isso e se fingir de dementes), mas Shisui parecia confiar nele e havia ganhado duas rodadas com isso.

A cara dele serena não o entregava e nenhum dos outros pegava os dois no ato.

_Shinobis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kushina, olhando a cena de Itachi elogiando o cabelo de Naruto: E lá vamos nós.
> 
> E Iruka está aqui! Com biscoitos!
> 
> Iruka e Naruto e o ato de conquistar shinobis. Mas a verdade é que todo mundo gosta de Iruka e o apartamento dele é o point.
> 
> Sobre a academia: Sim, Naruto está trapaceando quando colocam questões que não deveriam. Os fantasmas fazem questão de o ajudar nisso, principalmente Izuna. A filosofia dele é se você não for pego, não aconteceu. Por isso Iruka desconfia de um Uchiha, porque é um Uchiha mesmo hahaha.
> 
> A questão é que ele é inteligente, aqui ainda mais por ter sido estimulado por tantos shinobis diferentes desde cedo. Ele não pensa como um estudante de academia, mas como um shinobi já veterano nas respostas, pois ele aprendeu com eles tudo o que sabe, então ele sempre vai ter uma resposta pouco convencional para as coisas, mas vai ter dificuldades em coisa mais básicas, porque pulou essas fases.
> 
> Ele também tem hiperfoco, algo bem Uzumaki na fanfic. Então ele pode se esforçar muito em uma área e negligenciar outra se não o ajudarem. Ainda bem que ele tem muito suporte, dos vivos e dos mortos agora.
> 
> P.S: Naruto totalmente vai ter um crush (infantil) em Itachi por um longo tempo, mas isso não é uma itanaru. Ele só tem o velho problema dos Uzumaki em ter o cabelo elogiado e o velho problema de Minato ao ver alguém com cabelo bonito e ainda o velho problema da Kushina ao ver alguém parecido com Mikoto (Kushina total teve um crush em Mikoto por um tempo).
> 
> Então sempre que alguém elogiar o cabelo dele (que ele estava deixando crescer para ficar parecido com o da mãe,), Kushina vai se preparar para o caos.


	11. Sentem o cheiro? É a batata de gente assando

Iruka havia completado 17 anos recentemente. Ele imaginava que para um civil ele ainda seria um adolescente, ainda longe de ser um adulto. Para um shinobi isso funcionava de forma diferente. Para um shinobi órfão desde os 9 anos, ainda mais. Iruka era auto-suficiente há muito tempo para ser considerado nada menos do que um adulto, apesar do que Genma costumava lhe dizer.

Genma, que não era muito mais velho do que ele quando o colocou debaixo da asa quando os pais de Iruka morreram, trazendo órfãos para dentro do seu pequeno apartamento quando o orfanato ficou lotado demais meses depois do ataque do Nibi. 

“A vila é uma casa, todos deveriam ser família” Genma havia dito. “Você não está sozinho, Iruka.”

Iruka, ainda assim, acreditava que já era um adulto há muito tempo. Ainda assim, ele estava longe ainda de poder ao menos ingerir álcool, mas não pela primeira vez nos últimos meses ele sentiu uma vontade imensa disso. 

“Sabe, não é fácil assim repor esse kit.” Grunhiu, desviando os olhos do outro shinobi trocando uma gaze ensanguentada na sua pia do banheiro no meio da madrugada e quase o matando do coração no processo. 

Iruka guardou o selo explosivo no bolso com falsa calma, mas pelo o olho do outro ele havia visto. Era um pouco ofensivo que ele parecesse estar se divertindo com Iruka. E sangrando em seu banheiro, de novo.

Iruka fez uma expressão dolorida ao ver a extensão do dano ainda da porta.

“Não deveria estar no hospital, Hatake?”

“O protocolo após uma missão é ir direto a torre e reportar.” A voz do outro era calma, mesmo enquanto tentava suturar um corte enorme nas costelas. Ele não deveria nem ter mais chakra para tentar usar um jutsu médico simples, algo que tinha certeza que um shinobi famoso assim deveria pelo menos saber.

Iruka revirou os olhos e entrou no banheiro. O outro shinobi tencionou imediatamente, mas Iruka não se deteve e empurrou as mãos dele da frente do corte. Era perigoso se aproximar de um shinobi com uma cartilha de problemas mentais assim enquanto ferido, mas estava com sono demais para lidar com normas no momento. 

Porque parece que agora era normal se deparar com Kakashi Hatake em seu apartamento no meio da madrugada sangrando em tudo. Deveria ser a terceira ou quarta vez neste mês.

Shisui ao menos batia na porta quando vinha e o primo dele, Itachi, era bem comportado (terrivelmente ansioso, mas Iruka estava trabalhando nisso. Ele tinha vontade de ir tomar satisfação com Fugaku Uchiha algumas vezes.). 

Kakashi Hatake? Ele não sabia o que era horário apropriado para uma visita e muito menos o que era uma porta.

Claro que Naruto tinha que ter herdado isso de alguém.

_ Parando para pensar. _ Ponderou, estapeando o mão do outro longe e usando o único jutsu médico que sabia para fechar um pouco o corte. _ Eles dois tem os mesmos maus hábitos.  _

A diferença é que Naruto tinha sete anos e Iruka achava as visitas fora de hora dele um tanto adoráveis, carregando plantas maiores do que ele, pulando por sua janela de forma silenciosa como um… bem, como um gato, apenas para perguntar do nada se Iruka achava que Itachi aceitaria casar com ele um dia. 

(Iruka totalmente tentava não rir disso. Ou apertar as bochechas dele ao ver aquela carinha tão ansiosa ao perguntar sobre isso.).

Kakashi Hatake sangrando em seu chão e lhe dando ansiedade não era nada charmoso.

“E ainda assim, tenho certeza que não foi na torre ainda.”

“Queria ver Naruto.” A voz foi quase tímida. Era raro ter alguma emoção em Hatake, que não fosse uma ameaça ou quando ele falava com Naruto.

“É, ele jantou aqui. Ficou tarde.”

E parece que isso era um padrão agora, o jantar era apenas a desculpa. E Iruka não tinha coração de mandar aquela criança sozinha para casa. Não depois da primeira vez que foi o visitar, quando nem mesmo tinha certeza se queria ficar perto do que ele representava, e o viu sentado em frente a própria porta com um balde e um pano tentando a base do esfregão remover a pichação em vermelho de ‘monstro’ na porta. Ele não parecia estar tendo sucesso, e baseado em como muitas marcas pareciam antigas ali, não era por não tentar. 

O ato em si o deixou paralisado no lugar, vendo as palavras repetidas nas paredes do corredor de todo o prédio abandonado e mal cuidado onde uma criança não deveria morar. 

O que o deixou irado, no entanto (e triste e envergonhado) foi como o garoto não parecia nenhum pouco incomodado. Nem mesmo quando Iruka perguntou sobre os selos fortes ao redor do apartamento, que o isolavam do lado de fora, e ele explicou a razão. 

Konoha, Genma havia lhe dito, era uma grande família. Eles cuidavam dos seus. E ainda assim o apartamento do garoto parecia uma prisão, uma jaula, feita por ele mesmo para o proteger das pessoas daquela vila. Aquela criança nunca nem mesmo havia sido hostil com ninguém ali, o que ela achava por si só um milagre em como era tratado. 

( Iruka não era um idiota, ele sabia que aquele tratamento não era apenas desumano, mas uma burrice tremenda da parte de todos. Não só porque, ele percebia, era um medo infundado, mas também porque você não destrata a pessoa que está mantendo aquilo que podia os destruir bem trancado. Isso, claro, ele só ponderou depois. Naquele momento, olhando os olhos que tanto temeu por anos, ele só se sentiu muito triste e com raiva das pessoas que jurou proteger.).

Iruka não ficava feliz em mandar Naruto para casa sempre que ele o visitava, o seguindo pelo apartamento daquela forma silenciosa e distraída dele. Ele era um tanto excêntrico? Sim. Iruka de vez em quando o pegava falando sozinho e olhando o nada. O ar também parecia… estranho ao redor dele; Iruka se sentia muitas vezes vigiado ou tinha a sensação que havia um chakra, ou vários, por perto. Ele sempre dizia a si mesmo que deveria ser dos outros apartamentos, mas ainda assim sempre ficava aquela dúvida. E havia ainda as coisas que às vezes pareciam se mover, sair do lugar. Iruka no entanto dizia a si mesmo que só estava distraído. Talvez Naruto gostasse de fazer traquinagens? Kami sabe que ele gostava naquela idade, de chamar atenção.

(Mas Naruto não gostava de chamar atenção. Ele era silencioso e raramente falava, sempre distraído. Quando falava, no entanto, sua voz sempre tinha um volume baixo. Como um gato. Quando queria atenção, ele sempre sabia como obter, mas boa parte do tempo ele preferia seguir Iruka ao redor, segurando em sua blusa como se temesse que Iruka fosse embora ou não fosse...real. Físico? Era estranho. Mas estranhamente Iruka se sentia cheio de afeição com isso.). 

Havia tantas… inconsistências nele, que deveriam o deixar mais assustado. E no entanto, Iruka não se sentia com medo ou incomodado. Não como antes, enquanto ouvia as histórias (que sabia agora que eram mentira) sobre ele na vila. Porque Genma havia o trazido para seu apartamento e dito que a vila era uma família e Iruka, por Kami, iria colocar isso em prática.

(Iruka tinha uma teoria sobre as esquisitices de Naruto. Ele tinha uma boa teoria sobre tudo isso. Mas ele preferia não pensar em sua teoria. Nop. Nem pensar. Que teoria? Não tem teoria nenhuma aqui.).

Claro, que quando resolveu isso, ele não imaginou que Naruto não estava tão sozinho quanto pensava, ou como com ele vinha alguns...shinobis extras. Tipo uma esquadra Anbu inteira.

“Você tem que tomar mais cuidado.” Criticou, terminando o curativo com esforço. Nunca foi bom nessa parte, só sabia o necessário quando se cuida de crianças. “Ele chora sempre que vê você machucado.”

O outro Shinobi fez um som machucado com isso e Iruka quase sorriu, apesar da situação. Hatake não era o shinobi de gelo que via na sala de missões. Pelo menos, não com Naruto. Ou sobre Naruto.

“Ele me disse…” Hatake admitiu, olhando a camisa suja de sangue com afinco. Iruka rolou os olhos e abriu um dos armários no banheiro, procurando uma yukata que coubesse no idiota. “Me disse que queria se graduar cedo para ir comigo em missões e me proteger.”

Naruto era extremamente precioso e Iruka sentiu seus olhos lacrimejando. 

As pessoas não o mereciam. 

“Então deveria considerar se cuidar por ele.” Falou, tentando não embargar a voz. 

Ele era uma pessoa emotiva, tudo bem?

“Não é como se eu tivesse escolhas nas missões que me dão, Iruka.”

“Umino-san para você,”

“Tudo bem, Iruka.”

Iruka às vezes detestava esse sujeito. 

No entanto, a informação o fez parar.

“Hokage-sama?”

“Ele não tem muitos outros para enviar em SS.”

Iruka franziu a testa. Não lhe caia bem isso. Hatake não era tão mais velho que Iruka, e estava nisso há anos. O fato também do Hokage afastar Hatake da única pessoa que o deixava menos suicida não lhe caia bem também. Ele o mandava em missões SS ao mesmo tempo que o afastava do que qualquer cego veria que era o que deixava o shinobi com alguma vontade de viver. Longe de Naruto o homem parecia uma casca vazia.

Aquilo não lhe caia bem.

Na verdade, aquilo o deixava meio puto da vida. 

“Não pense demais. Não há o que ser feito.” Ergueu os olhos e fitou o outro shinobi. Naruto amava aquele sujeito como ninguém. Iruka no último mês havia visto os dois juntos quando ele não estava em missão, abrigando os dois naqueles encontros escondidos, como se fossem criminosos.

E então havia Shisui Uchiha, que era mais novo que Iruka, mas um shinobi que havia lutado na guerra. Shisui que parecia se iluminar como um jutsu de fogo sempre que via Naruto, agindo finalmente como uma criança que parece que nunca teve sequer a oportunidade de ser. Shisui e Itachi, olhados com desconfiança na vila por algo que não tinham culpa, principalmente agora que o clã Uchiha havia sido isolado no distrito. As crianças Uchiha na academia, comendo isoladas dos demais enquanto os professores sussurravam em como o clã havia causado a crise com Nibi. 

Iruka sentia o cheiro de crise política e sabia que quem pagava sempre eram os mais fracos. Shisui Uchiha não era um shinobi fraco, mas Iruka ainda assim sentia cada instinto seu de proteção gritar quando via aqueles dois garotos tão relaxados em seu apartamento, mas se preparando para a guerra ao sair pela porta.

Shisui e Hatake pareciam ser as pessoas mais importantes de Naruto e eram justo as duas pessoas que ele era proibido de ficar por perto e isso deixava Iruka muito, mas muito irritado. Porque estavam bloqueando as únicas pessoas que pareciam se importar com aquele garoto dele. 

E, naquele momento, Iruka decidiu que faria algo sobre isso.

“Vá tomar um banho e troque de roupa.” Empurrou a toalha em cima do outro. “Não quero uma gota de sangue a vista quando ele acordar.”

“Sim, Iruka-chan.”

Iruka tocou a tag explosiva em contemplação.

Kakashi sumiu rapidamente de sua vista antes que se decidisse.

…………………………………………

O que Iruka não sabia, e que talvez fosse melhor não saber por enquanto, é que seu pequeno apartamento estava lotado. 

Kushina estava sentada ao lado do futon onde sua cria dormia, ouvindo a conversa com satisfação. Ela via um fogo ali, nos olhos daquele Iruka Umino. Ela sabia que nada viria senão caos dali. Kushina estava ansiosa. 

Izuna estava, como sempre, bem atrás de Iruka, parecendo fascinado pelo outro shinobi. Se não soubesse bem ela diria que ele estava com um crush. Deveria ser alguma coisa Uchiha se interessar por pessoas competentes ou algo assim.

Ou de pessoas com um Sharingan, porque Kakashi parecia bem feliz em obedecer Iruka. 

Tobirama (ela já passou do período de formalidade com o sujeito, depois de tantas vezes que quis o matar de novo) estava olhando os pergaminhos na estantes com interesse. Agora que os três, de alguma forma, conseguiam tocar em algumas coisas, ele parecia feliz em mexer no que podia e ler as coisas novas que não havia lido ainda. O nerd.

Minato se daria bem com ele.

Pensar em Minato lhe trouxe a velha dor conhecida. 

Kushina se perguntava se Minato havia conseguido fazer o imprint de Chakra em Naruto como planejava. Ela havia morrido antes de ele conseguir fazer com o dela ( e talvez fosse uma sorte, ou ela não teria forças para estar ali com Naruto), mas Minato viveu mais, até selar Nibi. 

Talvez...talvez esse imprint...Fantasmas eram imprint de chakra, talvez tivesse um jeito de Naruto ver o pai ainda, mesmo com a alma dele presa dentro do shinigami. Se ela ao menos soubesse como sem pôr em risco toda a aldeia e principalmente Naruto. Mesmo que o bijuu parecesse ser bem mais feliz com seu bebê do que com ela, liberar o selo acabaria matando Naruto no momento. O corpo dele nunca suportaria tanto chakra. 

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para a porta do banheiro quando Iruka saiu. Sakumo estava por perto, ela sabia, mesmo que quase nunca conseguissem vê-lo bem. Ele parecia mais tranquilo do que quando chegou com Kakashi momentos antes, Obito e Rin logo atrás, em pânico como sempre ficavam quando Kakashi se machucava em uma missão. 

Havia outros fantasmas ali, de shinobis no prédio. Nenhum deles eram os pais de Iruka, que já deviam ter sumido há anos. A maioria dos shinobis não conseguiam ficar muito tempo. 

Ela olhou o jovem shinobi, que se aproximou de Naruto, se agachando e tocando o rosto dele de leve, a expressão indecifrável. Sem saber, ficando bem perto de Kushina, as mãos dos dois quase se tocando onde ela acariciava os cabelos loiros do seu filho. 

“Konoha é sua família. Deveria ser. De qualquer forma...” A voz dele era baixa e suave, a voz pensativa. “Você não está sozinho, Naruto. A gente não vai deixar você sozinho.”

Os outros fantasmas pararam, olhando a cena com a expressão solene. 

Kushina sentiu os olhos arderem com isso, as palavras batendo mais do que imaginava, Lembrando de uma criança ruiva imigrante, de uma vila destruída. De certa forma, percebia, Naruto sempre foi um estrangeiro em sua própria casa, como ela havia sido. Ele nunca foi aceito como deveria. 

Era a primeira vez que alguém vivo dizia isso a seu filho. Os outros agiam, mas nunca verbalizaram isso. 

Sua mão tocou a mão do shinobi, que pareceu sentir o frio, a testa franzindo. 

Ela tinha que falar. Tinha que agradecer. 

“Obrigada por cuidar do meu filho.”

Nesse momento, ele ergueu os olhos depressa em direção a ela, parecendo ter parado de respirar. Os olhos fitaram a parede atrás dela, não a vendo de fato, mas isso não importava.

“Ele ouviu você.” Tobirama sussurrou, olhando o jovem shinobi que fitava ainda a parede com a expressão assombrada. “Kushina, ele pode te ouvir.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isso foi um interlúdio do caos. As coisas vão ficar bem caóticas daqui para frente.   
> E no próximo capítulo, Naruto vai fazer alguns amigos na academia e mais um fantasma vai aparecer na área.   
> E Shisui e Itachi dão as caras de novo.  
> E claro, Iruka começa a plotar.   
> Não respondi nenhum comentário do capítulo passado ainda, perdão! Logo consigo.
> 
> E para quem acompanha teoria do caos, o próximo capítulo está quase terminado. Eu me atrasei de novo, mas não há o que se feito. No momento estou bem ocupada organizando aulas práticas desse mês, mas até o fim do mês as coisas melhoram, amém. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Essa é só uma indulgência. Meio crack, com um tiquinho de drama e capítulos super curtos (menos de 1k). Tentem não levar muito a sério, só queria uma fanfic do Naruto com a Matatabi e não encontrei, então resolvi escrever. Provavelmente vou ignorar toda a existência do Zetsu e Kaguya aqui, vou mudar essa parte, mais informações passarei mais para frente. Apenas tenham em mente que mastiguei o canon, cuspi e joguei ele pela janela. 
> 
> Em palco, Naruto e Uchihas com piromania, capítulos narrados na perspectiva de fantasmas (ou de um gato gigante), a grande disputa entre Senjus e Uchihas que não termina nem depois da morte (cof cof, Izuna e Tobirama), Kakashi dando perdido no Hiruzen para ajudar Naruto (com ajuda da ANBU) e como Naruto previne desastres e conquista Uchihas com a força da fofoca e da piromania. 
> 
> P.S: Com a influência da Matatabi (e Tobirama, que é mais gato do que gente) ele vai ter uma personalidade um tiquinho diferente. Ler-se, Naruto basicamente é um gato, sendo criado por fantasmas com sérios problemas na cabeça. Ele tem informação nas mãos e um nerd maniaco por criação de jutsus a disposição e mama!Kushina. Então senta aí, que a viagem vai ser banhada no caos. Ele vai continuar um raio de sol, no entanto. 


End file.
